


You are my favourite feeling

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, But both are dense, Dramedy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, Inspired by Baby Driver, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mingyu has a nephew, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Wonwoo meets Mingyu in an indoor pool, falling in love at first sight. Everything could be so easy. But it is not. It will get complicated very soon.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 86
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Baby Driver' but the plot is still pretty different.

Wonwoo entered the indoor pool late in the morning. He hadn't come here for ages, the smell of chlorine hitting his nostrils. He tied his swimming shorts, ready to get into the water. 

"Mister, my ball!" A little boy, not older than five, was running towards him, following his red ball which was rolling in Wonwoo's direction. 

"I got it, little one," Wonwoo said, stopping the ball with his right foot before it could fall into the deep water.

"Thank you, mister." Beneath the bangs of honey-colored hair, the child's big brown eyes looked up at Wonwoo, lips curled into a smile. He was a cute little boy.

Wonwoo crouched down in front of him, giving him a bright smile in return. "You should be cautious. The water is deep on this side of the pool. You could fall into it if you aren't careful," he said, tousling the boy's hair. 

"But I can swim, mister. It won't be a problem if I fall into the water," the boy replied cheerfully, cheeks flushed. "Hey, do you want to see what I can do with my-"

"Myung! Myung, I told you not to run away. It is dangerous."

Wonwoo looked up, seeing a pair of legs walking towards them. His eyes wandered up past the muscular chest to a handsome face. _What the fuck?_ That guy in front of him happened to be the most attractive person, Wonwoo had ever seen. He straightened up, his heart beating like crazy.

"But I just wanted to get my ball," the boy mumbled with a pout.

Wonwoo was still staring at that tall, _fucking_ hot stranger in front of him. Suddenly he noticed that he and that kid looked alike. Was that the boy's father? He seemed too young-

"I am sorry if he bothered you. I was changing my band-aid for a second and before I realized it, this cheeky monkey was already running away," the guy apologized, taking Myung's small hand into his big one. "You could have slipped and fallen into the deep water. Don't do that again."

Wonwoo was lost for words, still staring at the guy, probably appearing like a weirdo. But the other's golden skin and the ripple of muscle beneath his smooth flesh- how could someone be as attractive as him? Life was unfair- seriously!

"Mister, do you want to see my trick with-"

"Myung, don't bother strangers. You can show it to me later, okay?"

Wonwoo finally snapped out of his daze, looking down at the little boy. "It's alright. He didn't bother me at all. Don't scold him," he mumbled, turning his eyes back on the guy- his breath caught in his throat once again. Those eyes- they were a dark brown, piercing, yet soft. He looked unreal, too breathtaking.

"Okay- well, thank you and sorry again. Enjoy your time," the guy said before turning around. 

Myung, like the adorable child he was, waved good-bye. "Bye, bye, mister."

Wonwoo smiled at him, waving back. "Bye, Myung. Have fun playing in the water." He caught himself staring at the guy's butt as they were walking away. He looked good in shorts. By sheer force of will, Wonwoo dragged his gaze away from him, heading into the water. He should cool down.

Swimming was not his favorite activity but after Wonwoo had started to get backache more often- although only being 22, he had decided to do something good for his body. He had already swum some laps, trying hard not to look over at the non-swimmer pool. It was difficult because Myung was in there, playing with that hot, tall guy. And Wonwoo had a weakness for hot guys, playing with kids. Damn his-

"Hey! Watch where you are swimming, will you?" 

Wonwoo turned his head, startled, almost choking on some water. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Sorry my ass." A mid-forty-year-old man was glaring at him, his expression mad. He seemed to be in a pretty bad mood. "You don't own the pool, so watch out!" he yelled at him in a loud voice.

Wonwoo felt embarrassed as some of the other people inside the water were already turning their heads in his direction. "I apologized already. I wasn't paying attention for a moment."

The bald man grumbled. "Yeah and that is the fucking problem! You young folks think you can do as you want!" he yelled again, veins popping at his neck.

Wonwoo was sure that he wasn't the only reason for this man's bad mood. Why was he yelling at him like he had broken his nose or something like that? "Calm down. What is your problem? I-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! Why is everyone saying that to me? I am sick of-"

"Hey! Hey you! Can you keep your voice down? There are children here. Why are you yelling around like that?"

Wonwoo recognized that voice. He turned, looking up at the hot stranger, standing at the pool edge. Myung was sitting at the bench with a towel wrapped around his body.

"And who are _you_? Why are you interfering? I wasn't talking to you, asshole!"

Wonwoo faced the bald man again, getting annoyed by his attitude. "Yah! Why are you insulting him? _You_ are the problem here! Just-"

The guy silenced him with a hard slap across his face. "Have some respect. I am older than you for fuck's sake!" 

Wonwoo cupped his cheek, which was stinging from the pain. What the fuck was happening? He heard a splash as someone jumped into the water behind his back.

And suddenly the handsome stranger was right in front of Wonwoo, pushing the bald guy. "What the fuck is your problem?" he whispered in rage.

"Uncle Mingyu?" 

_Uncle Mingyu._ He was not the father of this little boy after all. Wonwoo glanced to his left where Myung had gotten up from the bench, looking scared- his fluffy bathrobe too big for his tiny body.

"It's okay, Myung. Go sit on the bench. I will be right with you," Mingyu let out before glaring at the bald guy. "You just slapped him. You are aware that he could report you for that, right?"

"Uncle Mingyu."

Wonwoo glanced at Myung again. The latter had stepped closer to the edge- a pout was on his lips. Wonwoo worried that the little boy would stumble over his bathrobe and fall into the deep water. He swam towards him. "Hey, you need to be careful. You could fall into the water. Your uncle is alright. He is just talking to that man."

Myung teared up, his chin wobbling. "That man hurt you. Your cheek is bruised."

Wonwoo touched his face. His cheek was still stinging but it didn't hurt too much. He smiled up at the boy, trying to calm him. "It is alright. My skin reddens very easily. It doesn't even hurt," he mumbled before turning his head, relieved to see Mingyu swimming towards them. Thank god that asshole hadn't started to fight with him right in front of his nephew. 

"Uncle Mingyu," Myung mumbled with a pout, making grabby hands at him.

Mingyu got out of the water and shook his hair. Then he picked his nephew up in his arms, his muscles showing barely any strain. "Why are you tearing up, hmm? You are a big boy. Nothing happened," he explained in a soft but firm voice.

Wonwoo got out of the water as well. He had enough of swimming for today. Maybe he shouldn't have come to the pool at all but then he peeked at the guy in front of him, who was holding his nephew like he was the most precious thing for him and- Wonwoo was glad that he had come.

Myung pointed at him, his arm wrapped tightly around his uncle's neck. "That bad man hurt him."

Mingyu turned his eyes on Wonwoo's cheek, his expression tense. He muttered something under his breath before his eyes softened. "Are you okay?"

Wonwoo's heart was thumping against his chest as Mingyu's brown eyes were boring into his. It was hard to breathe and he felt strangely hot and cold. "I am okay. I am fine, really. No worries."

"Get down for a second, Myung. Take the cookie out of the bag and eat it on the bench, okay?" Mingyu said, letting his nephew down on his feet. "I want to talk alone with him for a moment, yeah?"

"Okay," Myung said, his face had lightened up into a smile after hearing the word cookie.

Mingyu watched his nephew sit on the bench before turning his eyes back on Wonwoo, stepping closer. He moved his hand like he was going to caress Wonwoo's cheek, but then he let his arm fall again. "Why did he slap you? Do you know him?"

Wonwoo lowered his lashes and didn't meet Mingyu's gaze. He was aware that he was acting like a shy teenager, but he couldn't change it. The other's face made his insides jump. "No, I have never met him before. I don't even know why he started yelling at me like that. He just- I bumped into him ( _while staring at you_ ) and he freaked out."

"Asshole. What the fuck was he thinking, slapping a stranger? Seriously! If Myung wouldn't be here, I would have kicked his bald ass," Mingyu muttered, running a hand through his wet hair. 

Wonwoo stared at him, a little surprised by his outburst. For a second he got distracted by the little drops of water running down the other's solid chest. Wonwoo cleared his throat. He needed to get a grip before he would do something stupid and kiss that stranger on his plump lips. "It's okay. Thank you for- for defending me."

Mingyu smiled, his face brightening, making his beauty more radiant. "No need to thank me for that. I am Mingyu by the way," he said, extending his hand. " _Uncle_ Mingyu," he added with a wink.

Wonwoo grasped his hand with a smile, feeling a warmth spreading across his body. "I am Wonwoo."

"Hi, Wonwoo," Mingyu mumbled, his eyes turning on his cheek once again. "Your skin is pretty reddened. Doesn't it hurt?"

Wonwoo shook his head, pulling his hand away- his skin still tingling from the other's touch. "No, no. It is fine. I bruise easily."

"Okay." Mingyu nodded, biting his lip in a way that made Wonwoo's temperature climb- his heart doing an absurd flip.

"Okay."

"Uncle!"

They both turned to glance at Myung. For a moment, Wonwoo had even forgotten that Mingyu's nephew was here as well. God, he had even forgotten that they were in an indoor pool with hundreds of other people around.

"Uncle, I am bored," Myung let out, his face smeared with chocolate.

Mingyu chuckled with a shake of his head. "Well, I guess I have to change that, huh? I am coming," he said before turning his eyes back on Wonwoo. "See you around."

"Yeah. You shouldn't let him wait. He is a cute boy. He looks a lot like you." Wonwoo made a choking sound and cursed his loose tongue. Why did he say that out loud?

"You think I am cute?" Mingyu asked with a frown.

 _Hot, sexy, and cute._ Wonwoo could feel a blush rising up his neck. "No, I mean- well, you are not ugly but- it is just that you both look-"

Mingyu started laughing, showing his white teeth, his eyes sparkling. "I am just messing with you, Wonwoo. Don't panic." He stepped away but threw him another glance, eyeing him up and down. "You are pretty cute yourself," he added with a wink before walking over to his nephew.

Wonwoo tried to keep his composure. He walked away, acting as if he wasn't head over heels in love with that guy- though he didn't know him at all. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even halfway through with my other fic, already starting with a new one. Shame on me. 🙈
> 
> Always appreciating your feedback! 💕


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't asked for _his_ number. Wonwoo was mad at himself. Why hadn't he asked for Mingyu's number when he had the chance to do it? Wonwoo couldn't get that guy out of his head and a week had already passed since he had seen him. In his desperation, he had even stopped by the indoor pool two more times but Mingyu hadn't been there.

By now Wonwoo was sure that Mingyu had just been visiting their town and was actually living somewhere else- far away. Wonwoo was convinced that he wouldn't see that handsome guy again and it was making him sadder than it should. He sighed, tying up his apron, ready to start his late shift at the café. Wonwoo was working as a barista to afford his economy studies. It was a part-time job and he was only working there for two nights a week, earning good money.

"Hey Won, can you bring this to table 3?" Jun asked, working the same shift with him and studying at the same university. They had become good friends over the past two years.

"Yeah, sure." Wonwoo grabbed the cups, walking to the only customers, sitting inside the café right now. Most people would just enter, get something to drink or a snack and leave again. Wonwoo served the coffee before walking back behind the counter.

"How is your back doing?" Jun asked, filling up a cup with cappuccino. "Did swimming help?"

Wonwoo was wiping off a glass, shrugging. "I don't know yet. I guess, maybe. I probably should go swimming regularly before I can tell if it helps my back."

Jun hummed. "Maybe I should join you. I am getting fatter these days. I need to stop that negative trend."

Wonwoo glanced at him with a chuckle, snapping his butt with a towel. "How about you start working out, fatty?"

The bell chimed as a customer entered the café, wearing a cap low on his forehead.

"Can you serve that guy? I need to pee," Jun muttered before walking to the back.

Wonwoo got the feeling that his friend was passing all the work on him tonight. He sighed, placing his hands on the counter. "Hi, welcome to Huey's café. What can I get you?"

The customer raised his head, looking at him with gorgeous eyes and smiled. "Wonwoo?"

_Mingyu._ His smile reached deep into Wonwoo's soul, making his heart thump against his ribcage. "You- you are here?" The shock of seeing Mingyu made his voice falter. Then his eyes settled on an angry bruise on the other's chin that hadn't been there a week ago. Wonwoo wanted to ask about the bruise but it was none of his business. He also wanted to know what Mingyu was doing here. He wanted to ask so many things but the situation was overwhelming him a lot. 

"Are you okay?" Mingyu mumbled, though his expression seemed to ask more than that.

"Y-yes. It is just a big surprise to see you here- in my café. I mean in this café. It is not mine- obviously," Wonwoo managed to stutter, hating himself for behaving like a fool once again. 

Mingyu smiled, his eyes sparkled and he seemed genuinely happy to meet him. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you are following me around. So, since when do you work here? I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, I just work part-time. I guess we missed each other the other times," Wonwoo replied, scratching the side of his head out of nervousness. 

"Yeah, it seems like it." Mingyu grinned at him before letting his eyes wander down his body. "The apron looks good on you."

Wonwoo chuckled awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands. "You think so? I don't like the color and it has too many-"

"You still looked better without it though."

Wonwoo locked eyes with him and neither of them said anything for a second. Was Mingyu flirting with him? That couldn't be happening.

"So, can I order something?"

Wonwoo snapped out of his daze. What was wrong with him anyway? He was at work and he needed to stay focused. "Yes, sure. What would you like to have?"

Mingyu rested his elbow on the counter, staring at Wonwoo shamelessly with a smug smile on his face. "I wanted a coffee but suddenly I am craving for something _sweeter."_

Wonwoo's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed. Mingyu was too close and he could feel the warmth radiating from the other's body. Why would someone like _him_ flirt with someone like Wonwoo? He was not bad looking but he was acting like a total fool in front of him- Mingyu couldn't be attracted to that.

"Hey, barista, are you still with me?"

Wonwoo felt a blush creeping over his face and neck. He cleared his throat, hoping that Mingyu wouldn't notice his flustered state. "So, would you like to have a latte then?"

"Sounds good," Mingyu replied while supporting his chin on his hand, looking at him cutely- like a little boy. 

Speaking of a little boy- "Hey, how is Myung doing?" Wonwoo asked while operating the coffee machine, glad that he could distract himself for a moment.

"He is doing good. I didn't see him these past days though. Myung is my sister's son and they live half an hour away from here. I have to babysit him from time to time."

Wonwoo put the latte on the counter. "He is adorable _(-just like you.)_ "

"Yeah, he is," Mingyu agreed, handing him some bills. "Keep the change." Then he tilted his head, chuckling. "You know, Myung still remembers you."

Wonwoo widened his eyes in surprise. "He does?"

Mingyu took the cup in his hand, nodding. "Yeah, we talked on the phone the other day and he told me again how nice you have been and that the bad man hurt you."

Wonwoo smiled, his heart warming because of Mingyu's adorable nephew. "Tell him I said hi the next time," he mumbled. Then his eyes fell on the other's bruise once again. "What happened to your face?" he asked before the courage left him. 

Mingyu seemed surprised by that question. His brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down for a moment. But he managed to get his composure back fairly quickly. "Do you mean _that_?" he asked, touching his chin. "It is nothing serious. Just- just work."

Wonwoo bit his lip, nodding hesitantly. He was curious. He wanted to know what Mingyu was working and how he hurt himself but again- it wasn't his business. And Wonwoo got a feeling that the other wouldn't tell him more. Why should he anyway? They were strangers, meeting for the second time only.

Mingyu glanced at his watch. "Okay, so -I have to go," he muttered. "Thanks for the latte. On which days do you usually work?"

Wonwoo was a bit surprised by that question. "Mainly Saturday night and on Tuesdays. Why are you asking?"

Mingyu stepped away, taking a sip of his latte. "I make sure to visit you again, Wonwoo," he replied with a wink before heading to the door.

Wonwoo watched Mingyu walk away until the latter was out of sight. He held one hand against his chest, trying to calm his heart. Mingyu would visit _him_ again? Why had he said that? Did he love to tease him? 

"Man, I shouldn't have eaten those two burgers today," Jun whined, suddenly standing right next to Wonwoo.

"Fuck, you startled me!" Wonwoo let out, turning to him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

"I didn't sneak up on-" Jun trailed off and started laughing. "What the fuck is wrong with your face?"

Wonwoo touched his heated cheeks. "What? What do you mean?"

"You are fucking red- your face looks like the butts of those chimpanzees. How are they called again?"

"Shut up." Wonwoo pushed him aside, walking to the back. He looked into the mirror and was startled by his reflection. "Fuck me." His cheeks were as red as a tomato. Wonwoo bumped his head against the mirror. "No, no, no." Did Mingyu see him like that? He hated himself. It was as if he had never left puberty. 

"Why are you such a blushing mess? What did I miss?" Jun asked amused, stepping behind him, crossing his arms.

Wonwoo was still staring at his reflection, waiting for his skin to turn back to normal. He wouldn't tell Jun about Mingyu because his friend would embarrass him in front of the other even more. "Nothing. Go back to the front. I will be with you in a second."

"Nothing my ass. You will tell me sooner than later anyway," Jun muttered before walking away.

Wonwoo sighed, bumping his head against the mirror once again. He had to get a grip on his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer and there will be more Mingyu/Wonwoo interaction soon! 🙃🙂
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can leave your thoughts right here ⬇️


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo and Jun were walking back home from their evening lecture. It was already getting dark. They were in the middle of autumn and a chilly air was getting up. Wonwoo was tired and cold. He hadn't slept too good the nights before and he didn't even know why.

"Did you hear about the bank robbery closeby?" Jun asked as they were walking along the main street. "It happened a few days ago."

Wonwoo yawned into his sleeve. "Bank robbery? No. I didn't hear about it."

"Dude, you should start reading the newspaper or watch the news. It was one of the biggest heists in the neighborhood. They stole a lot of money." 

"Okay." Wonwoo didn't care about news like these. A lot of bad stuff was happening in the world- robbery wasn't the worst crime in his eyes. It was just plain stupid. He was sure that the criminals would get caught sooner or later anyway.

"The cops believe that the thugs who did it were the same from the robbery two months ago. They seem to be pretty professional if they still couldn't catch them." 

"Yeah. Well, then they must have a lot of money by now, huh?" Wonwoo replied lamely, still not too eager talking about that subject.

Jun scoffed, glancing at him. "I know you don't care about stuff like that but just wait until they will rob the café. Then-"

Wonwoo started laughing, pushing his friend aside. "Who the fuck would rob the café? What do you think criminals are going to find there? Some change and two cookies?"

Jun groaned, pushing him back. "I hate you. You are never taking anything seriously."

Wonwoo wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Ah, Junnie, don't be sad. You are still very important to me."

They were walking past the supermarket, suddenly hearing screeching tires as a sports car raced into the parking lot. Wonwoo stopped, placing a hand on his chest. That had startled him. Wasn't that close? The driver could have hit them.

The red sports car parked right in front of the supermarket with a flash of brake lights. The driver's door opened a moment later.

"What the fuck!" Jun let out with a hiss. "Is that guy serious? He could have bumped into us! I will teach him a lesson," he muttered and turned, stomping towards the car. 

"Jun, don't!" Wonwoo shouted, hating that stubborn attitude of his friend. He was always getting in trouble by interfering. "Leave him alone."

Jun didn't listen to him but kept heading for the car. "Hey! You!"

Wonwoo cursed under his breath as he followed his friend, hoping that he could prevent the worst. "Jun, just let it go. Nothing ha-" Wonwoo trailed off as his eyes grew wide, taking in the guy standing in front of the car. _No way._ "Mingyu?"

"Hey, are you crazy? You almost hit us with your fucking car! What is wrong with you?!" Jun yelled, his veins popping at his temples. Then he turned to face Wonwoo, raising an eyebrow. "You know _him_?

"I do bu-"

"Give me a second, Wonwoo," Mingyu interrupted him while staring at Jun emotionlessly, shutting the door of his car with great force. The car looked expensive, maybe even a little out of place for this neighborhood. "Did you die?" he asked in a bored but cocky tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What?" Jun let out, staring up at him.

"I asked if you died? But since you are standing in front of me- you obviously didn't. And you are not hurt since I didn't touch you, so what do you want from me?"

Such an attitude was new to Wonwoo. Mingyu had confronted the bald man in the indoor pool that day, but this time something was different with his expression. It was surprising Wonwoo and he had no idea what to say.

Jun was boiling with rage in the meantime. He scoffed. "Are you crazy? Why would you turn into the parking lot like a maniac? We were crossing the street, didn't you see us?" He turned to face Wonwoo again. "Who is that? How do you know him?" he asked, waiting for an explanation. 

Mingyu groaned before turning his eyes on Wonwoo as well. His expression turned soft for a moment. "I did see you and i made sure not to bump into you, okay? Don't worry," he mumbled while glancing at him.

Jun noticed his stare, grabbing Wonwoo's arm. "Yah! Would you please finally say something?"

Wonwoo was overwhelmed with the situation, moving his eyes back and forth from his friend to Mingyu. "I- we, we should just go home. Nothing happened, so-"

"Are you for real? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jun let out frustrated, letting go of his arm. Then he glared up at Mingyu. "I hate people like you, okay? You are one of those guys who acts like a bad boy, driving expensive cars around, thinking you own the world. You are-"

"Jun, stop it," Wonwoo interrupted him, tugging at his friend's coat. "Let's just leave, okay?" He looked up at Mingyu. "You should be more careful while driving." 

Mingyu stepped closer, the beginning of a smile appearing on his face as he locked eyes with Wonwoo. "I didn't want to scare you. But I had everything under control. I am a very good driver. Nothing would have happened to you."

Jun scoffed and Wonwoo couldn't take his eyes off Mingyu. It was almost as if he was possessed by him. He felt helpless, hoping his cheeks weren't red. And if anyone had explained to him that people couldn't fall in love at first sight, Wonwoo would have told them that they were nuts because this was exactly what had happened to him. He actually hated reckless and cocky drivers as much as Jun but right now, he couldn't feel anything else than happiness in Mingyu's presence.

Jun waved a hand in front of Wonwoo's face. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? Are you spacing out? How do you know each other?" 

Wonwoo finally snapped out of it, glancing at his friend. "We met in the indoor pool."

"And who are _you_?" Mingyu asked, eyeing his friend up and down like he was stupid. 

"That is none of your fucking business! What the heck?" Jun was definitely angry but then he drew in a long breath as if he was giving up. He turned to Wonwoo. "You know what? I don't give a shit anymore. I am leaving. You can stay and talk to that asshole if you want," he muttered before leaving them alone.

Wonwoo rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes for a second. Then he opened them again, looking straight at Mingyu. 

"I didn't want to scare you. I am sorry," Mingyu mumbled, stepping closer. His eyes turning to puppy eyes right in front of him.

Wonwoo scratched his head, trying not to get distracted by his closeness, his solid warmth. He caught a whiff of Mingyu's perfume, making it hard for him to focus. Wonwoo needed to be strict with him. "So, it was okay for you to scare Jun then?"

Mingyu let out a soft sigh. "I didn't do it on purpose. And _he_ attacked me as soon as I got out of the car. I can't stand people like him."

Wonwoo sighed. He should be very angry at Mingyu because the latter had almost run him over with his car. But Wonwoo had a hard time staying angry at the other and he hated himself for being so weak. He glanced at the car. He wasn't an expert but it looked very expensive with its black leather interior. Wonwoo wondered what Mingyu's job was. "Nice car by the way," he mumbled, trying to change the subject. "It looks pre-"

"Is this Jun guy your boyfriend?" Mingyu asked him with a curious look in his brown eyes.

Wonwoo averted his eyes from the car, glancing back at him. "What? Jun? My boyfriend?" He chuckled because of the absurdity of it. "No, no. He is just a friend. He works at the café with me."

"Good," Mingyu murmured, adjusting his coat collar. "I don't like the way he was talking to you."

Wonwoo's heart started thumping against his ribcage. Mingyu's words were making his nerves even worse. "Jun is a decent guy. He just doesn't like people who are- I mean, people who-"

Mingyu laughed with a shit-eating grin on his face. "It is okay, you can say it. He doesn't like people who are arrogant and cocky bastards like me, right?" Despite his words, Mingyu's eyes were sparkling- gone was his bad-boy attitude.

"You are not like that," Wonwoo mumbled, eyes roaming around his handsome face. Mingyu was still smiling but there was something in his eyes that Wonwoo found unsettling. 

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

"It is just a feeling I have. And I guess that you had a good reason for racing like that earlier, right?"

"Yeah, let's just say I had," Mingyu replied with a chuckle, obviously not meaning those words seriously.

Wonwoo should get frustrated with him. He really should. But he couldn't. And he hated his heart for betraying him like that. He let out a puffy sigh.

"You should go home. You look cold," Mingyu mumbled with concern in his voice.

Wonwoo _was_ cold but he had been distracted by everything else, not paying attention to his shivering. And as crazy as it sounded, he didn't want to go home because he felt drawn to Mingyu like a magnet to metal. "I am always cold. That is my normal state," he replied with a shy smile. At least he was finally able to talk like a normal person in front of the other.

Mingyu smiled back, his expression soft. "Maybe you need something to warm yo-" He trailed off as a guy was coming out of the supermarket. Mingyu cleared his throat, stepping away. "You should go now," he muttered with a frown before turning around, heading inside without saying another word.

Wonwoo blinked, surprised about the sudden change. "That's it? Just like that?" Wonwoo was confused and felt a pang of hurt. But Mingyu wasn't his friend. He could do as he want. Wonwoo didn't have a right to expect anything from the other. He huffed before starting to walk out of the parking lot. "See if I care," he muttered under his breath.

"Wait."

Wonwoo turned around, stunned to see Mingyu heading towards him. The latter had left the supermarket without buying anything. 

Mingyu reached him and grabbed Wonwoo's arm to pull him aside as a car was turning into the parking lot. Then he let go of Wonwoo, eyes locking with his. "I am sorry. That wasn't nice. I- it is just that I know that guy and- I am sorry for leaving you like that."

Wonwoo stared at him, not understanding what was happening. Mingyu shouldn't apologize to him with those puppy eyes. He really shouldn't. It was getting dangerous for him. Wonwoo didn't know how much longer he could resist him.

"Are you mad at me?" Mingyu asked with a tilt of his head.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong- well, apart from almost running me over with your car earlier."

Mingyu smiled. "Okay. But you looked sad as I left you standing like that in front of the supermarket."

Oh, it was getting damn dangerous for him. Wonwoo looked up into Mingyu's handsome face and a wave of longing swept over him. "But, but why would it bother you if I look sad?"

Mingyu leaned in, reaching out to zip Wonwoo's coat for him, pulling the hood over his head. "I guess I grew fond of you," he mumbled, his eyes flickering to his lips for a second.

Wonwoo felt as if his legs would give away. He started shaking. "W-what are you even saying?"

Mingyu grimaced, pulling away, taking the warmth with him. "I am sorry. It is just- I, you are cute." He nudged Wonwoo's cheek with a smile. "But I should go inside the supermarket now or I won't have dinner tonight. See you around."

Wonwoo's heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. What the fuck did just happen? He needed to calm down. That guy will be the death of him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Wonwoo asked in a soft voice. He had called Jun while walking home.

"What do you think? What the fuck was that, Won? You were taking that guy's side like-"

"I wasn't taking anyone's side. I just didn't want the situation to escalate."

Jun scoffed. "Really? For me, it looked like you were throwing heart-eyes at him."

Wonwoo blushed, glad that the other couldn't see it through the phone. "He is a very nice guy. He just-"

"Won, you are taking his side once again!"

"Junnie, come on. I talked to him and he didn't do it on purpose."

Jun chuckled but it faded quickly. "Wow. Well, that changes everything, huh?" There was a beat of silence. "Whatever. I need to go. My mom invited me to dinner tonight."

"Okay. Please don't be mad. See you tomorrow." Wonwoo hung up, letting out a sigh. That would cost him a lot of burgers before Jun wouldn't be mad at him anymore. He hated to fight with his friend. "Damn, Mingyu." Wonwoo was walking along an alley as he could hear a car behind him. He expected it to pass but the car pulled up beside him.

Mingyu rolled down the window, smiling up at him. "Do you want me to take you home?"

 _Yes, please._ "No, thank you. I live close," Wonwoo mumbled as he kept walking. He wanted to show Mingyu that he wouldn't get everything he wanted just by looking handsome.

"Are you sure? It is dark outside and the alley doesn't look very safe," Mingyu muttered and kept driving slowly beside him.

"I am sure. Are you following me by the way?" Wonwoo asked, glancing at him. The latter looked good in that car. _Fuck._

"No, I am not. I was just passing by."

"Well, thank you for your offer but no need," Wonwoo replied stubbornly. He could resist the other, he was strong.

There was a beat of silence. "Are you mad at me?"

Wonwoo stopped walking, staring at him. "What? No." He paused, getting closer to his car. "You know what? That was a lie. I am mad. Because of you, my friend is mad at _me_."

Mingyu chuckled, halting the car. "I have never asked you to take my side."

Wonwoo huffed. "I wasn't taking anyone's side for fuck's sake."

"Okay." Mingyu's expression changed. He seemed to be surprised by his cursing. "Then- you still don't want to get into the car?"

 _I do._ Wonwoo shook his head. "No. I am not getting into some stranger's car and by the way- you are driving too recklessly. I don't like that," he replied stubbornly. 

Mingyu smiled up at him. He didn't seem to get offended very easily. "Okay. Whatever you want. Then get home safe. See you around," he muttered before speeding away.

Wonwoo closed his eyes, groaning. He had a big problem. He was still attracted to Mingyu- even more than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story so far. 🙈 Comments are always appreciated! 💕


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo was bored. It was Saturday night and the café was empty. It was more than empty. It seemed like all the people had something better to do. He rested his elbow on the counter, staring into nothing while spinning an empty cup in front of him. 

"Wow. I can't remember the last time the café was so empty. I even cleaned the floor in the kitchen out of boredom," Jun muttered with a yawn, walking to the front. He had calmed down after the incident with Mingyu and they hadn't talked about it anymore.

"Yeah and we still have to stay here for another two hours," Wonwoo mumbled, turning to look at him, leaning against the counter. Working on the weekend wasn't fun. 

Jun yawned. "But we are getting paid pretty good, right?"

"Yeah, that is the only reason I am working here anyway."

Someone entered the cafe a moment later, causing Jun to scoff. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

Wonwoo knew who it was without turning around and that fact made him more nervous than it should. He hadn't seen Mingyu for two weeks.

"Well, look who it is," Jun muttered, his voice low now.

Wonwoo turned around, his eyes falling on that handsome guy he couldn't get out of his mind. He noticed two bruises over his left eyebrow right away. It irked him. Why was he always hurt?

"What do you want?" Jun hissed, stepping beside him.

Mingyu didn't seem to be bothered by his friend's temperament. He was smiling as he stopped in front of them. "I am a customer. Am I not allowed to be here?"

Jun grumbled at him before glancing at Wonwoo. "You serve him. I am going to the back for a moment," he muttered before walking away.

"Wow, your friend is pretty resentful, huh? We met like what- two weeks ago and he is still pissed?" Mingyu's eyes turned on Wonwoo and he smiled. "Hi. How are you?" he asked, his voice cheerful now.

"I am good. What can I get you?" Wonwoo asked, trying to keep professional.

Mingyu licked his lip, leaning in. "I don't know yet. I think I need a while to decide."

Wonwoo averted his eyes, trying to maintain his composure. Mingyu was still making him nervous with his closeness. And Wonwoo still wanted to find out more about the other. But he didn't want to appear too curious. "Well, you can look at the menu. There are not too many options here," he mumbled, turning away to take a deep breath.

"Myung told me to say hi by the way."

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks. He couldn't resist the smile that tugged at his lips, thinking about his nephew. "He did?" he asked, turning around to face him again.

Mingyu nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. I told him that I met you at the café and he was beaming with joy. He told me to ask you if your cheek still hurts and he wants to see you again and show you his trick with the ball."

Wonwoo almost squealed out loud. How could this little boy be so adorable? "Oh my god, he is so cute!" 

Mingyu chuckled. "Yeah. Cute like me right?"

Wonwoo's breath faltered as it always did when he was looking at him. He let his eyes wander over Mingyu's face, drinking him in. "What's with those bruises? It is like every time I see you, you have new ones," he mumbled, ignoring Mingyu's dumb remark. "What is going on? Are you a street fighter or something like that?"

"Why are you always asking about my bruises? Are you worried about me?" Mingyu asked in a soft voice, the teasing tone was gone.

Wonwoo felt drawn to him once again. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the other. "Should I worry?"

Mingyu smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Whoa, you are getting bolder, Wonwoo. Where did your flustered self go?"

 _Fuck._ Wonwoo scoffed, trying to act as if it wasn't a big deal for him that Mingyu had seen him being a blushing mess. "What are you even talking about? I was never-"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"What?" Wonwoo got surprised by Mingyu's straightforward manner. His pulse started to race.

"Are you? Maybe that's why my bruises bother you? I am sorry for looking ugly today then," Mingyu said with a chuckle.

Wonwoo shook his head. Even with scars all over his face, Mingyu would still be pretty to him. "I am just wondering how you got hurt or rather _who_ has hurt you."

Mingyu's expression changed from joyous to serious. "Don't. Don't ask yourself things like that. You don't have to care about it." He looked away, definitely hiding something. 

"But I do."

Mingyu turned his gaze back on Wonwoo, eyes wandering over his face. "Why?"

There was a rising tension in the air and their gazes held a heartbeat too long. Wonwoo was on the edge of saying something mindless when Jun suddenly came back to the front.

"You are still here?"

Mingyu closed his eyes for a second, probably trying to stay calm. "This is a café and I am a paying customer. So I can stay as long as I want, right?"

Jun scoffed, taking out a cup from the shelf. "Whatever."

Wonwoo sighed. He hated the hostile mood between them but he was sure that neither Mingyu nor Jun were interested to become friends with each other. It shouldn't bother him either. 

"I want black tea."

"What?" Wonwoo asked, feeling Mingyu's eyes on him.

"I decided what I want to order. I want black tea. Don't you have something like that?"

Wonwoo scratched his head. "Y-yes, we do."

Mingyu nodded. "Good. I get one without sugar then. I will sit down over there." He pointed to the table at the window before walking away. 

Jun bumped his elbow into Wonwoo's side. "Y-yes w-we d-do," he aped him. "What the fuck was that? Are you into him?"

Wonwoo felt the blush rush to his cheeks, turning away. "Shut up! I am not! And I was _not_ talking like that," he muttered while pouring the tea in a cup.

"Yeah, whatever," Jun mumbled. "Please don't fall for him. I can't stand that thug."

Wonwoo ignored his friend. He headed towards the table while Mingyu was already staring at him with those eyes, causing him to feel a thrill down his spine. That guy was stunning, perfect from head to toe. It was making Wonwoo slowly lose his mind. He sighed before putting the cup on the table. "Here you go. A black tea without sugar."

"Thank you. Can you sit down with me for a moment?" Mingyu asked, tilting his head in a cute way.

 _You should be forbidden._ Wonwoo would love to spend more time with Mingyu but he needed to stay strong. The other was having a big impact on his feelings already. "I-I have to work."

Mingyu glanced around. "I don't see any other customer inside the café. You can keep me company for a second, right? I will give you a good tip," he said with an adorable shrug and smile. 

Wonwoo scoffed, wrinkling his nose in disapproval. "I don't need your extra money," he grumbled but sat down nonetheless, hating that he was so weak-minded.

"Well, you are working in this shithole. There could be no other reason than money for it, right?"

"Whatever." Wonwoo rolled his eyes, trying not to show Mingyu that the latter was right with everything he was saying. "Why do you want me to sit with you?"

Mingyu looked at him, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I like your company. Haven't I already told you that?"

Wonwoo hummed, rubbing his finger between his top lip and his nose. "I don't believe that's the reason you are here. Do you know what I think?"

"Tell me," Mingyu said with a slight raise of his head.

"I think you love how I am reacting to your pretty smile and that's why you want me around. Maybe it is pushing your ego or-"

"So, you are attracted to me," Mingyu stated with a wink. He obviously liked where this conversation was going.

Wonwoo was about to pull his hair out of frustration. Why would he say something like that? He was just boosting Mingyu's ego and the latter was the last person who needed that from him. "You know that you are good looking so don't act dumb." He cleared his throat, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "Why did you come here for real? Do you like teasing me that much?"

"I came because I wanted to see you."

"Why haven't you come sooner then?" The question was out again before Wonwoo had time to think about it. He tried hard not to blush.

Mingyu smiled, raising a single eyebrow, looking amused. "Did you miss me?"

"No," Wonwoo let out, emphasizing the word. "But if you say things like this, they confuse me."

"Well, I am sorry for the confusion then. I actuallly wanted to come sooner but- I had some work to do."

Wonwoo hesitated but asked, "Do you always get your bruises from work? What are you doing?"

Mingyu sighed. "You are starting with that subject again?"

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair. "You wanted me to sit down with you, so why can I not ask?"

Mingyu shook his head with a smile. "I like this side of you. I didn't know you could be feisty, too. You seemed pretty shy when I met you in the indoor pool."

 _Who wouldn't be shy, looking at that face?_ "Shut up. And you are changing the subject. Don't think that I didn't notice it."

"Okay," Mingyu said with a chuckle before taking a sip of his tea. Then his face turned serious, his eyes became focused and intent. "Actually I came here to ask you something."

Wonwoo perked up his ears. Mingyu wanted to ask him something? Could it be- Would he ask him out on a date maybe? Did he like him and-"

"You told me that you are working on Saturdays- Just change your shift for the next one, okay?"

Wonwoo opened his mouth in surprise. "What?" Was he being clowned right now? "You want me to do what? Why?"

"Can you just do it without asking why?" Mingyu replied before drinking his tea.

"Are you joking right now? What are you even saying?"

Mingyu rubbed his forehead, looking as if he had a headache. His face showed that he was serious. "Look, I know this is a weird request but can you- can't you just trust me on this one?"

Wonwoo scoffed, asking himself if Mingyu was just messing around. Was the other believing that Wonwoo would just do everything he would ask him to -only because he was attracted to him? He wouldn't play along. "No. I am not trusting you."

Mingyu widened his eyes, pursing his lips. He probably hadn't expected a reaction like that.

"I don't know you. We just met like three times and didn't even talk much. You are not even telling me about your job. Why should I trust you?" Wonwoo said before standing up. He was probably acting like a stubborn child but it was Mingyu's fault. His behavior was confusing him a lot.

"Come on. I am not asking you to cancel your job, just change your shift once. That shouldn't be too much to ask for, right?" Mingyu muttered without hesitation but something flickered in his eyes as he looked up at him.

"Tell me the reason and I will consider it," Wonwoo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, waiting. He just wanted for Mingyu to open up a little bit.

There was a beat of silence. "I can't."

"Yeah, I thought so." Wonwoo paused, feeling hurt. They weren't even close and Mingyu still had that effect on him. "If you are done with your tea, you can leave," he mumbled and turned around. He didn't want to feel angry or disappointed but he was. Mingyu was obviously messing around with him and it was hurting Wonwoo's weak heart.

"Are you for real? Are you seriously mad at me right now?" Mingyu asked, standing up as well. "Why are you so stubborn?" he asked, his voice sounding frustrated. 

Wonwoo noticed how Jun was staring in their direction, suddenly very interested in what was going on between them. Wonwoo sighed and turned to face Mingyu again. " _I am_ stubborn? Really? You are playing with me since the first day we met. You gave me the feeling that you like me or something like that and told me you want to see me but then you just- you act like a different person all of a sudden. It is like you are playing some stupid games with me, making fun and-"

"Wonwoo,-"

"And let me tell you something you don't know about me. I may fall for your handsome face but I am not dumb enough to play along with your games. Got it?"

"What games? Stop talking bullshit," Mingyu muttered, his voice raising an octave. Then he sighed, digging into his pocket, pulling out some bills before throwing them on the table. "You know what? Forget it. I don't want to fight with you. I will handle it somehow else," he added, before walking towards the door.

Wonwoo scoffed and followed him, feeling more than annoyed by now. He hated secretiveness. "What will you handle, huh? Am I not good enough for your little games anymore? Will you ask someone else now?"

"Wonwoo, you better shut up now," Mingyu hissed in a low voice without turning around. 

"Or else what, hmm? Do you want to threaten me?" Wonwoo paused, feeling betrayed by him. "I thought that you are a nice guy. I even defended you in front of Jun and you-"

"Shut up! You have no idea what-" Mingyu trailed off and turned around, looking like he was giving up. Then he leaned in, his face an inch from Wonwoo's. _Too close._ "Don't say another word or I will silence you with my lips. And you don't want that, right?"

Wonwoo's breath hitched at those sudden words. Was Mingyu crazy? What was he even saying? Wonwoo was getting annoyed because of him and he was getting annoyed because of himself. Wonwoo hated himself as his eyes were dropping to the other's lips, wondering how they would feel on his.

"I thought so," Mingyu mumbled with a hint of sadness in his voice before turning around, leaving through the door.

Wonwoo stared at their OPEN sign, hanging in the window. What was happening? Why was Mingyu playing with his heart like that? "Is he crazy? He just does and says whatever he wants. I am so done with him! He is making me so mad and-" he trailed off as the other entered the café again. 

Mingyu's eyes were fixed on Wonwoo, boring through to his soul as he stopped right in front of him, dipping his head. "I told you not to say another word, didn't I?" he asked in a whisper, his lips grazing Wonwoo's. Then he closed the distance, pressing a soft kiss on his mouth.

The kiss was short but it made Wonwoo's brain mush and left his body tingling. Mingyu's lips, his scent were filling his senses. And suddenly nothing else existed except that tall, handsome, _fucking_ annoying guy in front of him. But before Wonwoo had the chance to throw a tantrum, Mingyu was already pulling away with a shaky breath and just as quickly as he had entered the café a second ago, he left and closed the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Jun muttered behind him, sounding surprised and disgusted at the same time. 

But Wonwoo couldn't hear him- his ears were filled with a fearful hammering. The helplessness of the situation overwhelmed him. He was helplessly in love and helpless to do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I am afraid it will not get easier for them-
> 
> But the kiss was unexpected, right? 😉
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments! They are always encouraging me to continue. 💕


	5. Chapter 5

It was Tuesday and Wonwoo was on his way to the café. It was a sunny day despite the cold weather. Jun was sick so he had to work with another colleague. Tom. Tom was okay but he didn't talk much and it could get pretty boring. So he wasn't looking forward to work with him.

"Mister- Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo turned into the street where the café was as he heard a familiar voice. He whirled around, his eyes falling on Myung who was running towards him with Mingyu in tow. Wonwoo didn't know where to look- at that little boy, wearing a fluffy coat which reached below his knees, or at his handsome uncle, wearing dark sunglasses, his hair combed to the back, looking like a runway model. Mingyu was still taking his breath away.

"Wonwoo!" Myung let out excited, stopping in front of him with a beaming smile.

Wonwoo crouched down, ruffling his hair. "Hey, little one. What a surprise to see you here!"

Myung nodded, his cheeks were flushed, probably because of the cold weather. "I am hanging around with uncle Mingyu today and I wanted to visit you in the café."

"Really? That is so sweet of you. Don't you have any-" Wonwoo trailed off when Myung rested his little hand on his cheek, startling him.

"Does it still hurt where the bad man has hit you?"

Wonwoo wanted to melt at his cuteness. The incident in the pool was almost one month ago and this child was still remembering it. "Nothing hurts anymore. Don't worry."

"Myung doesn't forget anything," Mingyu explained with a chuckle.

Wonwoo looked up at him, his heart started to beat faster and louder. He was still mad at Mingyu- angry because of his behavior, because of the sudden kiss. But he couldn't yell at him in front of his nephew. Wonwoo glanced back at Myung. "You are a really cute boy. Let's go inside the café. I think I can give you something sweet."

Myung's eyes widened in anticipation. "Do you have cookies?"

Wonwoo chuckled, straightening up. "Let's see what we have." He started moving and got surprised when Myung put his hand in his. That gesture warmed Wonwoo's heart.

Mingyu was walking beside his nephew, chuckling. "Wow, you replaced your uncle real quick, huh?" he mumbled, acting hurt.

"No, I didn't." Myung shook his head while grabbing with his other hand for Mingyu's, walking in the middle of them.

Wonwoo didn't know why but the moment felt too intimate. It was like they were a happy little family. He glanced at Mingyu who turned his head to face him as well. Wonwoo couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses but the other smiled. Wonwoo stretched out his tongue. It was childish but he was still upset- and Mingyu should know that.

They entered the café, Mingyu and Myung sitting at a table close to the window. Some customers were inside- there were more people around than on Saturday. Wonwoo threw Myung a smile before walking to the back. 

Tom was already there, tying his apron. 

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good."

 _Thank you for the nice conversation._ "Okay. Well, then- have a fun working day," Wonwoo mumbled, getting his apron out of the cupboard.

Tom left the room without another word and if Wonwoo hadn't known it better, he would feel hurt. But that was Tom- an exceptional person.

Wonwoo walked back to the front a moment later, noticing Mingyu's eyes on him. He tried to ignore the other, avoiding his gaze. Mingyu was making him feel warm and annoyed and flustered- making him question his sanity. Wonwoo looked at Myung who was waving at him and he remembered something. He took out a chocolate cookie, placing it on a plate, causing Myung's smile to widen.

Wonwoo headed towards their table, putting the plate in front of the little boy. "Here you go. I guess you like chocolate?"

Myung nodded with a radiant smile. "I love it."

Mingyu cleared his throat. "What do we say?" He had taken off his sunglasses, his eyes looked tired.

"Thank you Mis- thank you Wonwoo."

Wonwoo ruffled through Myung's hair, grinning. "I need to serve some customers, I will swing by again."

"Can we talk?"

Wonwoo had been cleaning the coffee machine for a while now. He turned around, facing Mingyu with a sigh. Most of the people had already left but he was still here. "You should stay with Myung," Wonwoo replied, acting indifferent. 

Mingyu looked at his nephew before fixing his eyes back on him. "He is doing fine. He is playing a game on my phone." He paused. "Can you spare me five minutes, please?"

Wonwoo sighed. He was too weak. Then he glanced at Tom, who was looking at his phone. "Hey man, can you keep an eye on the little boy over there? I will be outside for a minute."

"Yes," Tom replied, looking up at him.

Mingyu seemed to hesitate, eyeing Wonwoo's colleague up and down.

"Myung will be alright. Tom is always like this. He doesn't talk much but he is fine. We can watch your nephew through the window, too," Wonwoo mumbled walking around the counter. "Let's go."

"Hey buddy, Wonwoo and I will be right back. We are outside for a moment," Mingyu informed his nephew as they headed towards the door.

"Okay, uncle," Myung replied without taking his eyes off the phone.

They got outside and Wonwoo turned around, facing Mingyu with crossed arms, waiting for him to talk. 

"Did you change your shift for Saturday yet?"

 _Wow._ "Are you serious right now?" Wonwoo couldn't believe that Mingyu started talking about that subject again. He was not in the mood for his games. He moved, ready to go back inside but Mingyu grabbed his arm.

"Hey, okay, okay. Don't get mad. I just thought I should give it a try."

Wonwoo looked down at his shoes. The atmosphere between them was charged with tension. The memory of the kiss came back to his mind. _Bad timing._ "So, is there something else or can we go back inside? It's cold."

Mingyu let go of his arm, sliding his hand lightly down its length. "Can you please look at me?"

Wonwoo raised his brows at him and Mingyu's eyes met his. They were still as piercing as ever. "What is it?"

"Listen, I am not playing any games with you. I don't understand where you got that idea from."

"Why don't you trust me then? Why won't you tell me anything about you or your job?" Wonwoo asked in a pleading tone.

Mingyu shook his head with a heavy sigh. "The less you know, the better off you will be. I am- I am difficult. I am not your regular guy. It is complicated."

It was probably the first time the other opened up to Wonwoo- at least a little bit. "I am good with complicated things. I am complicated myself and-"

"No." A small smile slipped across Mingyu's face. "You are not complicated. You are actually pretty easy to read." He sighed. "It is something totally different. And I shouldn't have- we should stop talking to each other."

Wonwoo's stomach sank. Was he serious? "What? Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair. He was hiding something, that was for sure. "Look, we are not close, so it is a good time to stop this now."

Wonwoo could feel himself getting angry with the other. "Yes, we aren't close and yes, we hardly know each other but _you_ kissed me on my fucking lips. And now you just want to stop talking to me- without telling me a reason? Why? Did my lips taste that disgusting?"

"What?" Mingyu seemed frustrated, however, he kept his calm demeanor. "It's-" He paused, his eyes dropping to Wonwoo's lips and back at him. "You have no fucking idea- but I shouldn't have kissed you. I am sorry." He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I am a bad influence on you. I should leave you alone from now on."

Wonwoo chuckled though he didn't find the situation all that amusing. "Do you know what your words sound like? It sounds like the phrase, 'It is not you, it's me.'" Wonwoo scoffed, trying not to show how much all of this was nagging at his heart. "Why won't you just say the truth? What is so hard about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me anyway," Mingyu muttered, his voice sounding frustrated. 

"Try me."

"I can't." Mingyu let out a deep sigh. "Let's just stop talking to each other."

Wonwoo started to loose his composure. His hand slammed into Mingyu's chest, pushing him away. "Fuck you! I can't believe I fell for someone like you. You are arrogant and ego-" he trailed off as the door to the café opened.

Myung walked outside, sweater paw pressed to his stomach. "Uncle Mingyu? I need to pee."

Wonwoo turned his face away, trying to calm down. He didn't want Myung to feel the tension between them.

"Go inside, it is cold. I will be right with you," Mingyu muttered, his eyes still fixed on Wonwoo.

"Okay, hurry up," Myung said before heading back into the café. 

Mingyu stepped closer to him. "You should still change your shift on Saturday." He paused, his gaze flickering over Wonwoo's face. He sighed. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have approached you in the first place." After saying those words, Mingyu turned around, heading back inside.

Hugging himself, Wonwoo stared into nothingness. It was cold and he was without his coat, shivering. But he needed a moment to calm down before going back into the café. He was furious. He was pretty mad and also confused and sad, feeling everything at the same time. Wonwoo had fallen for Mingyu's looks like a stupid teenager, letting his feelings develop. Right now it felt like a break up even though they had never been together in the first place. Wonwoo groaned. He hardly even knew that guy. What was wrong with him? If Myung hadn't been there, Wonwoo would have kicked his uncle in the balls. He was irritated. But he hated himself the most for being such a fool.

The door opened a moment later and Mingyu came out again with his nephew in tow. "Wonwoo! Uncle Mingyu said you have to work and we shouldn't steal more of your time."

Wonwoo managed to fake a smile, crouching down in front of the little boy. It made him even sadder to think that he wouldn't see Myung again. "I am really happy that you came to visit me today."

Myung smiled, clutching his hand in Mingyu's. "I will visit you again."

 _No, you will not._ Wonwoo straightened up, putting space between them. 

"Let's go, Myung," Mingyu mumbled, tugging at his little hand. Then he glanced at Wonwoo, his expression unreadable with his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses. "You should go inside. It is cold. You are shivering."

Wonwoo would have yelled and thrown a tantrum if Myung hadn't been there. Why was Mingyu even saying something like that? In one moment he was telling him they shouldn't see each other again, in the next he was acting as if he cared about him. Wonwoo turned around and walked back into the café, feeling betrayed and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙉 🥺
> 
> (Talk to me. I want to know your thoughts.)


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday. Wonwoo hadn't changed his shift. Why should he? He didn't care what Mingyu had told him to do. They were done with each other anyway. Mingyu was in the past. 

There were no customers in the café but it was already after 10- closing time would be in an hour. The door opened after a moment and two men walked in, followed by none other than Mingyu.

Wonwoo stared at him, not believing it. Why was _he_ here? Didn't Mingyu say they should stop seeing each other? Wonwoo turned his eyes on the grumpy men beside him. They looked like thugs, both at least ten years older than Mingyu. They walked in without a greeting, heading for a table at the window- Mingyu not sparing him a glance.

Wonwoo cursed inwardly. _What the fuck?_ He had so many questions. How did Mingyu dare to come here again? And who were those guys? His uncles maybe? Couldn't they have gone somewhere else? Plenty of other cafés nearby were open until midnight. Wonwoo stole another glance in their direction. He didn't miss the fact that Mingyu seemed to be uncomfortable, sitting stiffy on the edge of his chair. Something was wrong, but Wonwoo didn't bother. _Who cares?_

"Huh? What is Mingyu doing here again? Didn't you say that you stopped talking to each other?" Jun asked, stepping next to him.

"We did. I don't know why he's here," Wonwoo replied, turning to his friend. "Can you please serve them? I don't want to spea-" 

Jun shook his head without hesitation. "Hell no, buddy. You know that I can't stand Mingyu and those creepy dudes look like they would beat the shit out of me if I say one wrong word. Sorry." 

Wonwoo grumbled. "Thanks for nothing, _dear friend_." He sighed, mentally preparing himself to speak to Mingyu again. Seeing him, made Wonwoo feel uneven, almost vulnerable. He had not expected to meet him again- at least not that early. Wonwoo grabbed his pad before walking over to the table. 

Mingyu looked up at him, a little morosely, briefly meeting his gaze. Then he turned his eyes down at the table, acting like an asshole.

 _Fine. Two can play this game._ Wonwoo could ignore him as well. He could act as if he had never seen Mingyu before. No problem. He didn't care anymore. "Hello, welcome to Huey's café. What can I get you?"

One of the men looked up at him, his eyes widening with a chuckle. "Hey, hey. Look at that. This dump has some fresh young waiters as it seems, huh? Why didn't you want to come here, Gyu? I already like it." 

Wonwoo felt uncomfortable under his gaze but kept his professional cool. "What can I get you?" he repeated with a smile.

The man suddenly grabbed his arm harshly, pulling him closer. "Sit down with us until I decide what I want, handsome."

Wonwoo tried to move away but the other's grip was too firm. He didn't like to be touched by strangers, feeling harassed. "If you don't know what you want, I can come back later," he managed to say without sounding disgusted.

The guy acted hurt, pressing a hand over his heart. "Oh, come on. Why don't you want to keep us some company? We are nice young men who are fun to be with," he let out with a chuckle, brushing his thumb over Wonwoo's skin.

A shiver of disgust raced to the top of his spine and Wonwoo tried to pull his arm out of his grip. "I need to work. I would appreciate it if you could let go of me."

"But there is no one else in the café so if you want a good tip, sit down!" the guy said, his voice sounded demanding.

Wonwoo was annoyed because the other was still holding onto his arm. "I don't need your-"

"Let go of him. Let's get our coffee and leave," Mingyu interfered, grabbing that guy by his wrist, pulling his hand away from Wonwoo's arm.

Wonwoo used the chance and stepped away. "I give you more time," he mumbled before heading back to the counter, massaging the hurtful spot on his arm. He peeked over his shoulder and widened his eyes as that thug slapped Mingyu across the face. Something inside Wonwoo's heart snapped. He didn't like him being treated like that. Who were those men anyway?

"What is going on over there? Are those some thugs or something like that?" Jun asked while cleaning a glass with a towel. "Do we need to call the cops?"

"What? No. I don't know. Nothing happened- yet." Wonwoo averted his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, but that dude slapped Mingyu pretty hard. I doesn't look like your friend is here on his own will by the way," Jun added with a shrug.

"He is not my friend." Wonwoo glared at him. "What is it to you anyway? Why are you suddenly caring about Mingyu? You hate him since the first time you-"

Jun chuckled, raising his hands in defense. "Yah, calm down. I don't care about him. But when those thugs start fighting in our café, we should do something against it- don't you think?"

"Hey, handsome, we want to order now," the guy suddenly yelled, causing Wonwoo to cringe.

"If he starts slapping me or something like that, call the cops," Wonwoo mumbled before walking to their table once again, but this time stopping at a safe distance. "Did you decide what you want?"

"Yes. We get three coffee and bring me one of those chocolate cookies, alright?"

"Yes, sure," Wonwoo said, ignoring Mingyu's eyes on him. 

"What is your name, handsome?"

Wonwoo cursed inwardly. He would never tell that thug his name. "I will bring you your drinks in a bit," he muttered and turned around, walking away, ignoring his question. Wonwoo headed to the coffee machine, trying to calm his pulse. That man was scary and he had no idea what the other could do if someone provoked him. Wonwoo didn't want to find out. He started to fill a cup when he heard someone clearing his throat.

"We need to talk- now!" Mingyu muttered, suddenly standing right behind him.

It startled Wonwoo. He turned around, facing him. "W-what are you doing here? You are not allowed to be behind the counter. You-"

"Let's go," Mingyu silenced him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the back of the café, acting as if he was allowed to go there.

Wonwoo was surprised and angry- mad at himself for letting Mingyu drag him along. "Jun, please bring three coffee to the table and put a chocolate cookie on a plate," he managed to mumble as they passed his friend on their way to the backyard.

"What the fuck?"

As soon as they got outside, Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand, turning around to face him. "I told you to change your fucking shift for today, didn't I?" he yelled, his face flushed with anger.

Wonwoo was baffled, gaping at Mingyu with widened eyes. "W-what is even-?"

Mingyu approached him. His face was so close that Wonwoo could feel the other's breath fanning against his cheek. "I want you to stay outside until we are gone."

"What?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring the thumping of his heart because of the other's closeness. "What the fuck are you even saying? And why are _you_ yelling at me? I should be the one who-" 

Mingyu groaned, throwing his arms in the air in a dramatic way. "Listen, I need to go back. Just- just stay here, okay? We will leave in-"

"Stay here? It is fucking cold and I am wearing my apron without a coat. I am not staying here. I need to work, so excuse me!" Wonwoo wanted to move around Mingyu but the latter grabbed his wrist.

"I am serious, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo glared up at him, ignoring the other's flushed cheek because of the slap he had gotten earlier. "I am serious as well! What do you want from me? Who the fuck are those guys? Why are you hanging around with them? Are they the reason why you didn't want me to work tonight? Why-"

"I will tell you everything later, okay? I promise. Just- just don't go back inside. He is too-"

"No." Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head like a stubborn child. He was so done with Mingyu. "You know what? I don't give a fuck! You don't have to tell me anything. Why should I believe you? You told me you don't ever want to speak to me again and now you are here and- what the fuck is wrong with you? You are confusing me so much!" He paused, taking a deep breath. "Just leave the café and never come back again, please."

Mingyu looked frustrated, impatient. "Wonwoo. I didn't want them to see you. I tried to avoid coming into the café but-" he trailed off. "I need to go back inside. Can we talk later?"

"I don't want to talk with you ever again! I can't stand you." 

"That is not true. You are just angry. And I only wanted to protect you. And I want to protect you right now. So- I am sorry for what I am going to do next," Mingyu mumbled before pushing Wonwoo against the container. Then he turned around and rushed back inside, closing the door behind himself.

Wonwoo gaped. He was locked out. He hadn't a key with him. "You have to be kidding me! He didn't do that just now!" Wonwoo stepped forward, knocking wildly at the door. No one answered. What the fuck was that childish behavior? He knocked at the door once again, though knowing that Jun wouldn't hear him while serving the customers. Wonwoo hissed and looked around. There was no way to get out of the backyard. He hugged himself, leaning against the wall. "I hate you so fucking much, Mingyu."

The door was opened from inside a while later. It was Jun. "Won? What-what games are you two playing? Mingyu just told me that I should get you before leaving the café."

"Where is that asshole?" Wonwoo asked, walking inside, his friend following him. 

"He just left with the two creepy guys in tow."

Wonwoo cursed as he headed to the front but everyone was gone. "Fuck him!"

"What is wrong with you two?"

Wonwoo ignored his friend, grabbing for his coat, putting it on. He needed to warm up. "There is absolutely nothing going on between us. I don't want to see Mingyu in the café again. Can we ban him from here?"

Jun chuckled. "We are not the owner of the café so I guess not."

Wonwoo was locking the door after finishing his shift shortly after 11. Jun had left a few minutes earlier. Wonwoo was tired. He just wanted to go home and forget the whole day. He turned around and scoffed at the sight in front of him. "You are joking, right? Leave me the fuck alone."

Mingyu was leaning against a street lamp, wearing a fluffy white coat, looking at him intently. "I will accompany you home."

"You will definitely not," Wonwoo hissed, walking past him.

"I am sorry for leaving you in the backyard like that. I ne-"

"Mingyu, I don't give a fuck. I don't want to hear it," Wonwoo interrupted him while the other was following him closely.

"Come on. I am just protecting you."

Wonwoo stopped walking and turned around, facing him with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you protecting me from?"

Mingyu scratched his head, looking uneasy. "My colleague."

"Your colleague. That asshole was your colleague? So- not that I care but what kind of work do you do that late on a Saturday night anyway?" Wonwoo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He wanted to ignore the other but his curiosity was stronger. 

Mingyu suddenly reached over and touched Wonwoo's cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes softened. "Are you feeling okay? You are freezing."

Wonwoo scoffed, pushing his hand away, ignoring the fluttering of his heart. "You locked me out of the café. I was in the cold for twenty minutes! What do you think?"

"I know. I am sorry."

"Well, you still didn't answer my questions," Wonwoo mumbled, stepping back. Mingyu was too close. And he was still very mad at him but also still very into him and Wonwoo hated himself for that. He felt torn. "You are hurting me with your words and your actions."

Mingyu's eyes drooped at the corners. "I know. I didn't want that. I just want to protect you, I swear."

"We are turning in a circle here. If you won't tell me more details, I am leaving."

"I-I am doing an illegal job and- and those guys are thugs."

Wonwoo gasped. He had already expected something like that, but hearing Mingyu say it, made it so real. "I-illegal job?"

Mingyu rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "If I will tell you any more details, you will be in the middle of my messed up life. And believe me, you don't want that."

"Why are you telling me this then? Why did you come back to speak to me? I don't-" Wonwoo trailed off as Mingyu stepped closer, grabbing both of his arms.

"Do you still have to ask? I care about you. I can't keep you out of my head since the moment I saw you talking to Myung at the pool."

Wonwoo's heart started beating faster, his skin tingled. He knew he was turning red. His cheeks felt warm.

"But I am dangerous for you because of my fucked up job, so I should stay away. Today we had a job closeby and I feared that my colleagues want to stop at the café- that is why I asked you to change your shift in the first place. I know you would hate me if I'd tell you about the criminal thing going on and I knew that you would freak out. But I was worried that they will do something to you because you are handsome and they-"

Wonwoo closed the distance before cupping Mingyu's face. He had no idea what had gotten into him. But without thinking it through, Wonwoo kissed the other hard on his open mouth. He was mad at that guy but right now, he needed to feel him. Everything went silent for a moment. It was perfect. _Wait. No. No._ Wonwoo pulled away before Mingyu had the chance to slip his hot tongue inside his mouth. What was he doing? He was mad at that guy! He was doing some illegal things and Wonwoo should be careful.

Mingyu blinked a few times. He seemed surprised and breathless as he was staring at him dumbfounded. "W-what was that for? Why did you kiss me?"

Wonwoo was a blushing mess by now, he was aware of that. "I- you didn't deserve my kiss!" he replied childishly, although his heart was thumping crazily. "I get caught up in the heat of the moment and you, you kissed me first a week ago, so-" he trailed off, knowing that his explanation sounded dumb.

A lazy smile appeared on Mingyu's face. "And I ask again- why did _you_ kiss me right now?"

Wonwoo couldn't calm his heart down. Mingyu's lips had tasted like chocolate. And they were soft. And sweet. And Wonwoo needed to get a grip on himself. "I don't know. You were saying those nice things and- and I can't stop thinking about you, too- although you make me mad as hell and I hat-"

Mingyu wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close, their bodies flush against each other. He dipped his head and kissed the words off Wonwoo's lips. He was kissing him slowly as if to make sure he was ready.

Wonwoo couldn't think straight as their lips picked up speed, breathing growing heavier. Mingyu's mouth was warm and demanding, causing Wonwoo to melt against him. It was the kind of kiss people write songs about and he was a mess. Wonwoo had no idea what all of that meant but he knew that it wouldn't get any easier from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real mess only starts now- 🙉🤭
> 
> I hope I am not rushing this too much?


	7. Chapter 7

"You did what?" Jun asked, almost dropping his sandwich out of his hand. 

"We kissed." 

They were in the canteen, eating their lunch. Wonwoo couldn't keep the things that had happened two nights ago to himself. He wasn't planning to tell Jun about Mingyu's job though- mainly because he had no idea what the other was doing anyway. 

"Buddy, the last time I checked, you wanted to ban Mingyu from the café. Why the fuck would you kiss him?"

Wonwoo shushed him, glancing around. "Yah, could you please stop talking that loud?" He turned his eyes back on his friend who seemed stunned. "I know how this sounds. It is pretty fucked up."

Jun shrugged after a beat of silence. "Well, if I think about it- it is not that surprising. I guess everyone can sense the sexual tension between you two. It is disgusting."

"Stop it," Wonwoo hissed, trying not to blush. Thank god he had already finished his soup or else he would have probably choked on it. 

"Why? It is the truth. I mean, I don't like Mingyu as you know. But if _you_ want him- go for it, buddy."

"I can't. It is complicated. It was a mistake to kiss him," Wonwoo mumbled, recalling everything that had happened two nights ago. He was attracted to Mingyu and he had not been able to resist him. Still, Wonwoo had no idea what the other was doing for a job and it would probably be a mistake to continue whatever they had started.

"Why was it a mistake? You are fucking into him, Won."

"I am not." Wonwoo paused, cursing himself for being so obvious. "And not everything is that easy, okay?"

Jun sighed, taking a sip of his juice. " _You_ are the one who is complicated. But do whatever you want, just stop blushing like a pubescent teenager, alright?"

Wonwoo cupped his flushed cheeks, cursing himself. "That guy is making me crazy," he muttered under his breath before raising his glass to his mouth.

"Did you- you know, did you fuck it out?"

Wonwoo choked on his water. He wiped his mouth, looking at his friend sharply who was chewing on his bread, acting innocent. "What is wrong with you, Jun?"

"What? It is a normal question. Don't be so uptight."

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes, regretting that he had told his friend anything at all. "We didn't, okay? I am not a whore like you!" he replied childishly. "We kissed and then we stopped and then I panicked and- and I just ran away."

Jun stared at him, crumbs of bread falling out of his mouth. "You did what?" he asked before cracking up laughing.

"Shut up. I was freaking out. I was embarrassed and so- I just needed to leave as fast as I could."

Jun was still chuckling. "Wow, Won. If Mingyu still wants you after that, he must be pretty desperate," he muttered before standing up. 

"Fuck you! I won't tell you anything again- ever!" Wonwoo replied offended, standing up as well after glancing at the watch on the wall. It was time for their next lecture.

"Believe me, you will. No one else would listen to the awkward stories of your life. I am a good friend."

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling that to yo-" Wonwoo trailed off as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. It was a number he hadn't saved in his contacts. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Mingyu."

Wonwoo froze. Hearing his voice made him go all warm and he had to think of Mingyu's lips. _Don't!_ "Ah, hey. How- where did you get my number from?"

Jun glanced at him with a smirk as they started walking out of the canteen.

"Is that important?"

"Yes it is. I didn't give my number to you. So- who did?" Wonwoo couldn't explain why he felt like fighting Mingyu right now. Maybe being angry at him was easier than talking about something else that could quickly turn into something embarrassing. 

"I asked your friend for your number while you were hanging around in the backyard that day."

 _Hanging around my ass._ Wonwoo stopped walking, glaring at the back of Jun's head, mentally kicking his ass. "Wow. Okay. So, he just-"

"Look, I am calling because I need to talk to you -about what happened on Saturday to be precise."

Wonwoo started to feel queasy. He didn't want to talk about anything between them. Not the kiss, not him- running away like the idiot he was. "Yeah, about that- I wanted to say that it was a mis-"

"Can we meet later and talk in person?"

"Well, I am free at four." Wonwoo cursed under his breath. What was he saying right now? He shouldn't meet Mingyu. Why was he so weak? Wonwoo hated himself so much at that moment.

"Great. Where can I pick you up?"

"I am at the university. But-"

"I will be there at four. See you."

Wonwoo shoved his phone back into his pocket, blinking his eyes tightly close. What was that? Why had he agreed to meet him? Was he crazy? He would just tell him that everything was a mistake and-

"Who was it?" Jun asked with a smirk.

Wonwoo opened his eyes, glaring at his friend. Then he caught up with him, kicking his butt. "Asshole. Why are you giving my number to Mingyu?"

"Why not? You are fucking into him. I am just helping you to get laid, bro."

Wonwoo groaned, trying to kick him again but his friend ran away while laughing. "I hate you!"

"You love me."

It was already after four as Wonwoo walked out of the building. He had gone to the restroom after his last lecture, checking his hair and face like someone who would go on a date. But he wasn't going on a date. They would just talk. But Wonwoo was still nervous as fuck. He walked down the stairs and his eyes turned on the handsome guy, who was waiting for no one other than _him._

Mingyu was wrapped in a good coat, hands deep in the pockets. His face was a little flushed because of the cold weather. He looked cute, resembling his nephew even more like that. Mingyu spotted Wonwoo and a smile scurried over his features.

_How long was he already standing there?_ Someone as good-looking as Mingyu waiting for him, made other students turn their heads at them. But Wonwoo ignored it, he didn't care about that right now. Seeing Mingyu made his pulse race. He resisted the urge to jump into the other's arms and kiss him crazy. _Stop thinking that!_ Wonwoo tried to keep a straight face as he stopped on the last step, right in front of him. "Hi," he mumbled, realizing that they were more or less on eye level now. He liked it. And he liked Mingyu. _Fuck._ "I am sorry for running away on Saturday." The words blurted out of him before Wonwoo could stop himself.

Mingyu smiled. "Hi to you, too. And don't worry about that. So- are you ready to go?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. He was looking hot, could have easily stepped right out of GQ.

"Where are we going?" Wonwoo asked, trying not to stare too obviously. _Do not look at his lips!_

"Not far away. Just somewhere where we can talk in private," Mingyu replied before turning around. "Let's go."

Wonwoo got down the last step, following him towards the parking lot. He needed to get a grip on himself for fuck's sake. His eyes turned on the familiar red car a moment later. "Wait. Are we driving somewhere?"

Mingyu glanced at him while they kept walking. "Ah, yes? I mean, it is fucking cold outside and the university is in the middle of nowhere."

"But I said that I won't sit in your car since I don't like your reckless driving," Wonwoo muttered as they arrived at Mingyu's car, crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to act boldly.

Mingyu chuckled, looking at him intently. "You also said that you won't ever talk to me again and look at what you are doing right now." He opened the door. "Get inside. I won't race. I promise."

"You better." Wonwoo gave him a warning look before sitting in the passenger side. He put on his seatbelt, suddenly feeling awkward. They were alone in Mingyu's car and it got quiet for a moment. Wonwoo could feel the tension in the air. His eyes turned on a necklace hanging around the rearview mirror. He grabbed for the pendant to distract himself, looking at it. It was a baby angel, holding a steering wheel in his hands. It was cute.

Mingyu watched him. "My sister gave this to me for my last birthday. It should remind me to drive safely."

Wonwoo let go of the pendant, glancing at Mingyu. He was too handsome- in a dangerous way. And Wonwoo was a hopeless case. "Well, unfortunately, it doesn't look as if the gift from your sister encouraged you to drive responsibly, huh?"

Mingyu smiled before starting the engine. "You only saw me driving once. How can you assume that I am always like this?"

"Because it fits you."

Mingyu eyed him before pulling out of the parking lot. "What fits me? The bad boy image?" he asked in a chuckle.

Wonwoo scratched his neck. Why was Mingyu even looking cool behind the steering wheel? That was unfair. "About that- can you tell me more about-"

"Let's talk when we get there, alright?" Mingyu interrupted him, not turning his eyes off the road now.

Wonwoo had no idea where _there_ was, but he nodded. "Okay." He could wait. He was hoping to get some answers today.

They kept silent for the rest of the drive. A few minutes later, Mingyu parked the car at a viewpoint over the old town. Real pretty scenery to look at but why were they here? Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu. He had assumed they would go to another café or a restaurant but there was nothing like that in this place. "Why are we here? You said it is cold outside, so where do you want to go?"

"It _is_ cold. We are going nowhere. We will stay in the car. I just wanted to offer you a nice view while we talk. And there is no one here who could see us."

"Okay." Wonwoo unfastened his seatbelt, turning in his seat to face him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, preparing himself for the worst.

Mingyu took a deep breath. His eyes danced over Wonwoo's face before lingering on his lips -too long. Then he cleared his throat. "Look, don't get me wrong, but kissing you was a mistake."

Wonwoo gulped. He hadn't expected Mingyu to say something like that. The kiss probably was a mistake but it hurt to hear the other telling him that. "Yeah, that-that is funny because I wanted to say the same."

Mingyu seemed genuinely surprised, his eyes widened a bit. "Oh- you did? Okay. Well, that's good then, I guess- I mean the fact that we are on the same page right?"

 _No._ Wonwoo nodded. "Yes."

"I mean, it is not that I wouldn't like to try more with you. It is- I am just not available for something like _that_. Not at the moment. Not while I am doing these jobs."

Wonwoo nodded again. What else should he do? He hadn't been prepared for a conversation like that.

"But I do like to have you around and- and Myung loves you. He expects us to go to the pool together by the way. He still wants to show you his trick with the ball."

Wonwoo had to smile at the mention of the little boy. "He is really adorable."

"Yeah. So- I guess it would be okay for us to become friends instead and just hang out from time to time. That shouldn't bring you into a dangerous situation and I don't have to worry about messing up your life. But only if you want to, of course. Do you?" Mingyu asked, suddenly sounding like an insecure teenager.

Wonwoo's eyes wandered over his soft features. He wasn't sure if Mingyu's idea was making any sense but he was still very attracted to him so he should take whatever he could get. "Yeah, sure. Being friends sounds great."

Mingyu nodded absently- his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Yeah." Then he shifted in his seat. "Can I- can I kiss you one last time? Like a goodbye kiss before our friendship starts?"

Wonwoo widened his eyes, his heart starting to beat frantically. He possibly couldn't have heard the other right. There was not even a logic behind it. He chuckled nervously. "What? Why would-"

Mingyu reached over and cupped Wonwoo's face gently, breaking off his words. "Just a goodbye kiss because we won't do it again," he whispered before capturing Wonwoo's mouth in a swift, possessive kiss that stole his breath, sending bolts of electricity through him. 

Wonwoo's lips parted for Mingyu's tongue and he let out a moan. The kiss was making his head spin as his tongue touched Mingyu's. Every inch of Wonwoo wanted more, the other's taste making him feel almost intoxicated. The heat of Mingyu's mouth warmed him to his soul and he almost whimpered in protest when the other pulled away.

"Wow. Okay. That was-" Mingyu trailed of, kissing Wonwoo one more time- just a short peck. Then he leaned away with a soft sigh. "That has to be enough."

 _Enough?_ How could Mingyu do that to him? Wonwoo's senses were awake, demanding more. He tried to calm his heart as it was hammering in his chest like a drum. He didn't even know why he tried. It was impossible to calm down with Mingyu around.

"So- we are friends now, right? We can hang around and talk and do stuff that friends do, huh? So, what shou-"

Giving in to his urge, Wonwoo supported himself with his hands on Mingyu's knee, tilting his head close to his. "I am not done kissing goodbye," he murmured before pressing his lips on Mingyu's, biting his underlip just a tiny bit. Wonwoo felt the surprise on Mingyu's lips and smiled. The kiss was needy, maybe a little desperate but he didn't care. If this was the last time, then he should enjoy it. 

Mingyu pulled away, visibly taken aback. He had probably never expected Wonwoo to kiss him. Not like that. "Okay, that was- that was very nice. But we should better stop now, I guess."

"Yeah." Wonwoo nodded. What else could he do? It was not his right to kiss that handsome guy though he would love to. He wanted to kiss Mingyu until the latter would beg him for breath. But Mingyu was not his. Wonwoo cleared his throat, still feeling light-headed. He needed to think about something else than the other's lips. He had to fight the urge to lean into the strong chest that was so close. "So- now that we are friends, you can tell me more, right? What illegal job are you doing?" he asked instead, trying to distract himself.

"A good way to change the mood." Mingyu sighed, rubbing his eyes, looking out the window. He seemed to hesitate before he replied, "I am a driver."

 _Driver?_ "Okay. So- are you driving drugs across the country or what?"

Mingyu turned to stare at him, a look of betrayal on his face. "What? No! Why do you think I am dealing with drugs? Do I look like a dealer to you?"

 _You look like my future husband._ "No, of course not! Hey, I am just guessing here," Wonwoo replied, raising his hands in defense. "How about you just tell me more details then?"

Mingyu sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "I am driving them. Whatever criminal thing they are doing, I am their driver, waiting nearby, helping them to get away quickly. That is what I do."

Wonwoo was waiting for Mingyu to continue talking, but he didn't. He raised an eyebrow. "Wait? That's it? That's all you do?"

"What do you mean? Isn't that enough?"

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair, a wave of relief washing over him. "Don't get me wrong but I thought you are doing something real _bad_."

Mingyu scoffed, flicking Wonwoo's forehead playfully. "What are you even saying? My job is _bad_. I am always in the middle of it. If the cops will catch the thugs, I would be something like an accomplice. It doesn't matter that I am just sitting in the car, waiting. I help them to escape the crime scene and therefore I am guilty as well. Besides, some thugs are pretty aggressive."

"I know, I know. I understand that. I am not talking it down. It is just- I am happy that _you_ don't do these real bad things like drugs or robbery or killing people and-"

Mingyu gaped at him, eyes wide. "Did you seriously thought that I am killing people? And you still agreed to meet me today?" he asked, a smile flickering across his lips.

"What? No- I mean, I don't even know what I thought," Wonwoo replied frustrated and added snappily, "You were always fucking mysterious about your job. How should I know? What kind of criminal things are those guys doing anyway?"

" _Those guys_ are always other people, doing different crimes. I have a contact person who is organizing my jobs." Mingyu sighed. "I never want to know or hear about their plans or what they do- that is my condition. I am just there for the driving. Until today everything had been going well but I guess it is just a-"

"Why won't you stop driving those thugs around then?"

Mingyu frowned. He seemed to be weighing something in his mind. "It is not that easy. I need the money."

"But can't you do some other jo-"

"I have told you enough. Let's change the subject."

Wonwoo hummed. He still had so many questions but he didn't want to be greedy. Mingyu had told him more than he had expected him to. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mingyu looked at him with a raised eyebrow, smiling meaningly.

"I-I mean we are friends now, right? And as a friend, I am worried about you," Wonwoo managed to stutter, feeling a flush of heat rise in his cheeks.

Mingyu chuckled but kept silent. Then he yawned and started the engine. "I will get you home. It is getting cold inside the car, _friend._ " he said with a wink. 

_Friend my ass._ Who were they even kidding? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are making me go crazy... 🗯😩😄  
> You, too?
> 
> Thank you for all your comments!! I appreciate it and love to hear how you like this story. Your feedback always motivates me to write! 🥰


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo wasn't sure how he had ended up here, but a week later he was back at the indoor pool- with Mingyu and his nephew in tow.

After Myung had shown him all kinds of tricks with his ball, playing with Wonwoo in the water, the little boy had been tired out, taking a break on the bench, eating a banana.

Mingyu and Wonwoo had jumped into the swimmer pool. Mingyu seemed to enjoy himself in the water, but Wonwoo couldn't. He had moved to the corner of the pool, just watching him. It was not easy for Wonwoo. He tried to pull himself together but Mingyu was- he was simply Mingyu. Good-looking, charming, dashing and playful Mingyu. 

Wonwoo had almost slammed his face against the locker as the other had been undressing in front of his eyes earlier. Yes, Wonwoo had already seen Mingyu bare-chested before but back then they had been strangers. It was different now. They had already kissed in the meantime. And all those things combined were doing something to Wonwoo's body and he had to be careful not to show it.

Mingyu's head emerged from the water after he had been diving for some minutes. He stared at Wonwoo, giving him a lopsided grin. Then he swam in Wonwoo's direction and with one swift move, Mingyu cornered him.

Wonwoo felt the edge of the pool against his back and Mingyu's strong legs bumping against his. It was making him nervous. "What are you doing? What is it?"

"Nothing. Why aren't you swimming?" Mingyu asked, drops of water running down his face and neck.

Wonwoo shrugged, trying to think about something else than that hot guy in front of him. He was aware of Mingyu's body. His solid chest and golden skin. "I'm tired after playing around with your nephew."

Mingyu glanced at Myung who was immersed in a game on his phone. Then he turned his eyes back on Wonwoo before lowering his head. "Where did you get that bruise from?" 

Wonwoo was surprised by that question, coming out of the blue, catching him off guard. "Bruise?" 

Mingyu nodded. "Yes, earlier I noticed a bruise on your body. I can't remember the exact spot. Where was it again?" he asked and without a warning, he reached out underwater, running his fingers along Wonwoo's side. 

"W-what are you doing?" Wonwoo asked in a weak voice, his skin tingling wherever Mingyu's hand was touching him.

"I'm just trying to find the bruise." 

_Fuck you._ Wonwoo was conscious of the heat pooling low. Mingyu was too close, looking too good, caressing his sensitive skin in a too soft way. Wonwoo was going crazy.

"Is it here?" Mingyu asked, pressing his finger into his skin, trailing his fingertips down. 

Wonwoo was distracted by his closeness and by his touch. He couldn't think straight. "Ah, you mean that one at my side?" 

"Yes, where did you get it from?" Mingyu asked, not even pretending to pull his hand away from Wonwoo's body. 

"I bumped against an open drawer at work." 

Mingyu hummed, licking his bottom lip, eyeing Wonwoo intently. "You should be more careful. Don't make me worry- as a friend." 

_Fuck you._ Mingyu dipped his head and Wonwoo was sure the other was staring at his lips. They were too close. He just needed to lean in and-

"Uncle Mingyu!" 

Wonwoo got startled, pushing him away from himself, feeling caught.

Mingyu smirked at him before looking up at his nephew who was now standing at the pool edge. "What is it, Myung?" 

"Can we go eat something, please?" 

Mingyu ran a hand through his wet hair to get it out of his eyes. "You just ate a banana." 

Myung pouted, looking adorable. "But I am still hungry, uncle." 

"Don't you want to swim anymore?" 

"No." 

Mingyu sighed. "Kids and their sudden change of moods." He swam back towards Wonwoo confidently. "Let's go. After you." 

Wonwoo moved but halted, glaring at him. _Wait._ "You go first. I don't want you to look at my butt." 

Mingyu chuckled in a sexy way that rolled off his tongue. "Okay, but why are you allowed to stare at mine?" 

Wonwoo scoffed. _Brat._ "Who cares about your butt? Just get out of the water. I am hungry as well." 

Mingyu laughed but seemed to give in. "Fine." He turned away. "Well, enjoy the view then," he added in a teasing voice before climbing out of the pool.

They were in a snack bar, eating fries. Myung seemed to be very hungry, popping one frie after another into his mouth. Wonwoo had to smile at the sight. "Don't forget to chew. Your cheeks are almost popping."

Myung looked at him and grinned with a full mouth. 

"Look at you. You are really hungry, huh? Didn't your mom give you enough breakfast today?" Mingyu asked, sitting next to Wonwoo.

"She did. But I was very excited for today so I didn't eat too much," Myung replied after swallowing down some fries.

They were sitting on stools, knees and elbows touching. Wonwoo was too aware of Mingyu's closeness. He was getting the feeling that the other was teasing him with more body contact but he couldn't understand why. Mingyu was the one who told them to stay friends so why would he be so touchy now?

"Uncle Mingyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Wonwoo friends?"

Why was Myung asking that all of a sudden? Had he noticed something in the pool? Wonwoo almost choked on his fries, trying to act nonchalant while Myung peeked at him before turning his eyes back on his uncle. 

"Are _you_ and Wonwoo friends?" Mingyu asked his nephew in return.

Myung nodded, popping more fries into his mouth. "Of course."

"Well, then I guess Wonwoo and I are friends, too," Mingyu said, nudging his nephew's cheek. "Eat slowly. Didn't you have enough already?"

"No. I love fries," Myung let out, grinning cutely. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don't tell your mom we are eating fast food, okay?" Mingyu faced Wonwoo. "My sister is on some health trip at the moment. She would freak out if she could see us right now," he explained before taking a sip from his Coke.

"Can Wonwoo come to my birthday party then?" Myung asked.

Wonwoo looked up from his plate, locking eyes with him. The little boy was staring at him with big expectant eyes.

"Buddy, your birthday party will be for kids only. Wonwoo is an adult," Mingyu replied, popping some fries in his mouth. 

"But you are coming, too, uncle."

"Yes, because we are family."

Myung pouted and Wonwoo felt bad for not saying anything. He scratched his neck, leaning closer to him. "Hey, I make sure to give you a present though."

"Really?" Myung asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yes of course. We are friends after all, right?" Wonwoo said, patting his head gently. "So, what do you want?"

"A racing car. In yellow." 

"Okay." Wonwoo chuckled because of the fast reply. "A yellow car it is then."

Mingyu smiled with a shake of his head. "Myung, don't you already have like hundreds of racing cars?"

"Not one in yellow. I have one in red, blue, green-"

"Alright, alright. But your birthday is in a few months. So you still have to wait for a while," Mingyu said before glancing at his watch. "Oh shit. We have to go. I told your mom to get you home- uhm, five minutes ago. We are already late."

"I need to pee first," Myung mumbled, jumping down from his stool.

"You can do it alone, right? Go, hurry up. We will wait here for you," Mingyu said. The restroom was right behind them so they could still have an eye on his nephew.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. The tension was back as soon as Myung left their table.

"You don't have to give him something for his birthday. You hardly know my nephew. Don't let him force-"

"No. It's okay. I want to," Wonwoo said, turning his head to face Mingyu. "I like him."

"Okay. Whatever you want." Mingyu's eyes wandered over Wonwoo's face, his leg pressing against his thigh. "Then you should come to my birthday as well, right? Since we are friends and- yeah."

Wonwoo averted his eyes, suddenly feeling very nervous because of their closeness. "When is your birthday? I don't even know how old you are."

Mingyu chuckled, leaning back. "I am going to be 22 next month. How old are you?"

"I am 22. I am five months older than you," Wonwoo said, glancing at him. "You should call me Hyung."

"Yeah, looks like I should," Mingyu mumbled, his eyes glued to Wonwoo's mouth. "You got some ketchup on your-" he trailed off, reaching out to wipe it off with his thumb. 

Wonwoo shuddered at Mingyu's touch but didn't pull away. He licked his lips without thinking about it.

"Look at you. You are clumsier than Myung. And you still want me to call you Hyung?" Mingyu asked in a teasing voice before licking the ketchup off his thumb.

Wonwoo widened his eyes. He hadn't expected Mingyu to do that. That was hot and he shouldn't feel the way he was feeling right now. His heart was hammering against his chest as he kept staring at Mingyu's lips, every part of his skin was tingling. _He is just a friend. A friend. Only a friend._

The door to the restroom opened and Myung came walking back, smiling from one ear to the other. "I am done. I even washed my hands," he said proudly.

Mingyu averted his eyes from Wonwoo and laughed while getting down from the stool. "Well, I hope you did. Let's go. We will bring you home first, Myung."

Wonwoo had stayed in the car, waiting, while Mingyu was dropping his nephew off. His sister or his sister's husband seemed to be pretty rich. It was a big house with an even bigger garden in the backyard. Why was Mingyu working as a driver then? It wasn't making any sense. Wonwoo wanted to know a lot more about him but he wasn't sure if Mingyu would share his story. He sighed, leaning his head against the backrest. It was already dark and it was getting cold inside the car. 

Mingyu opened the door to the driver's side a moment later. "Sorry, it took me a little longer," he mumbled, sitting inside. "Myung told my sister that we were eating fries as soon as she opened the door. Can you believe that? That rascal."

Wonwoo started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

"That's not funny, okay?" Mingyu said, acting offended. "My sister scolded me for that right away."

Wonwoo fastened his seatbelt, still laughing. "Well, then maybe that's what you deserve. She told you not to-" He trailed off as Mingyu leaned close, staring at him intently. Their noses were almost touching, their lips mere inches away. The sensations running through Wonwoo's body were enough to make him shiver. His heart almost stopped beating and he didn't dare to breathe.

"You finally stopped laughing, huh?" Mingyu said before pulling away with a shit-ass grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

Wonwoo pinched his thigh hard enough to make him hiss. "Stop doing that!"

"Yah, don't pinch me. What is wrong with you?" Mingyu asked, starting the engine after rubbing his thigh.

"Stop- stop teasing me. You are doing it all the time. We are just friends. You shouldn't get into my face and don't touch me whenever you feel like it."

"Why? What does it matter? Do you hate skinship? I am a cuddly type, you know?" Mingyu asked, flicking his gaze across briefly, before focussing back on the road, a smirk on his face. "And friends do skinship all the time."

 _Brat._ Wonwoo cursed under his breath. The other was only teasing him and he didn't want to play along. "Whatever. Forget it."

Mingyu smiled, resting a hand on Wonwoo's thigh. "What is it? Are you turned on by my touch?" he asked, glancing at him with an innocent expression.

Wonwoo pushed his hand away with a scoff. "Stop that!" he hissed, turning to face the window, hiding his blushing face. His thigh was still burning from Mingyu's touch despite him wearing pants.

"Don't worry. I will be gone for a week so you won't have to endure me for a while."

"Where are you going?" Wonwoo asked, facing him again, ignoring the sudden feeling of heaviness in his chest.

Mingyu frowned and his expression got serious, his hands tapping at the steering wheel. "I have a new job. It is something more complicated and a few hours away from here so-"

"Don't go. Don't do it." It was out before Wonwoo could think. He cursed his loose tongue.

Mingyu glanced at him, probably surprised at the interruption. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. It sounds dangerous so- can't you decline one job at least?"

"No, I can't."

Sensing that Mingyu didn't want to talk about it, Wonwoo kept silent. 

"Don't worry about me."

"I am not. I don't care. Do whatever you want."

Mingyu clumsily pinched Wonwoo's cheek without taking his eyes off the road. "Are you sulking? Why? What is it?"

"Shut up." Wonwoo tried to push his hand away but Mingyu grasped his fingers, keeping him still, his eyes suddenly locked with his. He went on holding his hand for a moment too long, and for a fraction of that time, Wonwoo honestly thought Mingyu was about to kiss him while driving. But he didn't. 

Mingyu let go of his hand a second later, focussing back on the road. "I can text you some time if that will make you feel better."

Wonwoo scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd heard. "I said I don't care, okay? We are just friends. You can do whatever you want and by the way, I am totally fine with not seeing you for a week. Friends don't see each other that often anyway. So it is even alright with me if we will see each other on your birthday again. I am pretty busy anyway and-"

"Wonwoo, shut up."

"I- what? W-why?"

Mingyu glanced at him, a sweet smile playing around the corners of his mouth, spreading over his thoughtful face. "I will miss you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- I guess we all need some action (and some angst) in the next chapter, right? Right. 🙈 😁


	9. Chapter 9

Mingyu didn't text him. And he didn't call. Two weeks were already gone since they had last talked to each other. Wonwoo was worried. A lot. But he was also pretty stubborn. He hadn't contacted Mingyu either though he had been often on the verge of doing it. 

Wonwoo sighed, glancing at the clock, hanging on the wall. Two hours to go until he could finally leave for home. There were no customers around at that late hour and Jun was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Wonwoo headed to the back, his eyes falling on the trash. He grabbed for the big bags, heading for the door. "I am getting the trash outside." 

Jun glanced up at him while he was busy, wiping the counter. "Alright, buddy."

Wonwoo put on his coat before walking out in the backyard. The temperature was getting pretty cold at nights. He headed to the container, throwing the bags into it, scrunching his nose at the smell drifting over. "Disgusting," Wonwoo mumbled before closing the lid. Suddenly he heard some rustling and out of nowhere, there was a person behind him, covering his mouth with one hand. Wonwoo's first instinct was to panic but something seemed too familiar. 

"Psst. It is me, don't be scared."

 _Mingyu._ Wonwoo pushed his hand away and turned around, ready to yell at the other for scaring the shit out of him. But his words got stuck in his throat as his eyes fell on Mingyu's face. The latter was wearing a hood over his head but the backyard lamp was spending enough light for Wonwoo to notice those nasty bruises under Mingyu's left eye. They looked more painful than his previous ones. Wonwoo gently cupped his cheek, his eyes searching Mingyu's. He was feeling too many things at the same time. He was happy to see Mingyu again but mad that he hadn't called. And he was angry that Mingyu had scared him like that. But first and foremost, Wonwoo was worried. Based on Mingyu's expression, something was definitely off. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

Mingyu stared at him intently, leaning into his touch. "Did I scare you? I am sorry." 

Wonwoo pulled his hand away, eyeing him from head to toe, checking for other injuries. Mingyu was wearing black clothes, looking suspicious. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you enter the café through the door like every normal person would do?" _Why didn't you contact me?_ Wonwoo paused, looking around. The backyard was surrounded by a high hedge and wire. "How the fuck did you manage to get here anyway?"

A small smile left Mingyu's lips as he put down his hoodie, revealing his tousled hair. "I just climbed over the hedge." 

_Of course._ "Why?" 

Mingyu hesitated, his expression hardened. "Look, I don't have a lot of time. Something went wrong. I-I can't risk someone to see me inside the café." 

Wonwoo sighed. Of course, it was something complicated again. Nothing seemed to be easy with the other. "But what happened? What went-" 

Mingyu suddenly closed the distance, wrapping his hands around Wonwoo's waist as he pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Can I just hold you for a minute, please?" 

Wonwoo's face was pressed against Mingyu's neck and his shoulder, catching the musky scent of him. He had so many questions but instead of asking any of them, Wonwoo curled into Mingyu's embrace, seeking his warmth as he put his arms around the other's waist. He had missed him. So much. Hugging Mingyu felt like the latter was a large cuddly pillow. It felt like coming home.

"You smell good," Mingyu whispered into his hair. "Like coffee." 

Wonwoo smiled, feeling warm despite the cold weather. "Well, I am a barista, so-" 

"Listen." Mingyu pulled away too soon, his eyes boring into Wonwoo's, his expression serious. "We have to break contact for a while." 

_Please not again._ Did Mingyu love to play with his feelings? "What are you saying?"

Mingyu ran a hand through his hair. "I declined to drive the thugs during my last job. I heard what bad things they were planning to do and I just- I couldn't do it. They are really mad at me now. They are looking for me." 

Wonwoo hated everything he was hearing. "But-"

"I can't contact people close to me for a while. I threw away my phone and I won't visit my sister and Myung anymore." Mingyu paused, his expression turning sad. "That means that I can't see you either." 

Wonwoo's heart was throbbing in his chest. He didn't like this at all. Having Mingyu with him right now made him realize how much he had missed him. 

"Why aren't you saying anything? It should be alright, hmm? You said friends don't need to see each other all the time so-" 

"Why are you here then?" Wonwoo asked, ignoring his teasing. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. 

Mingyu's eyes drooped at the corner. "I wanted to see you." 

Wonwoo's entire body tingled at his words, but he gulped, forcing the giddiness away.

Mingyu sighed softly. "And now that I did see you, I guess I should go." 

_No you shouldn't._

"I need to disappear for a while and wait until they forget me or will get distracted with something else." 

_No._ Wonwoo felt like crying. He let his eyes wander over that beautiful, bruised face and his heart broke into million pieces. Mingyu was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help and that was breaking him apart. 

"Take care of you, Wonwoo," Mingyu mumbled with a foreign look in his eyes. Then he started moving. 

"No, no, no." Wonwoo was not thinking anymore. He was acting on instinct as he grabbed Mingyu's arm, stopping him from walking away. "You can't just- you can't just come here after not calling me for two damn weeks and then- you just appear out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me and- you can't just leave me like this now." 

Mingyu seemed surprised, his eyes dancing over Wonwoo's face, searching for something. "Sorry."

"You are sorry?" _Fuck it._ Wonwoo should yell at him because Mingyu was frustrating him a lot but instead he stood on his tiptoe and brushed a gentle kiss to the other's lips. God, how he had missed this feeling, how he had missed those butterflies in his stomach. Wonwoo let his tongue play around Mingyu's lips, begging them to open. 

Mingyu slid his arms around him and kissed him, too- his mouth offering the comfort, words could not. He lifted Wonwoo slightly off the ground while his tongue danced with his. 

Wonwoo felt light-headed and happy. Despite everything that was going on, he felt happy at this very moment. Mingyu put him down after a moment, pulling away since their lungs were screaming for air but Wonwoo wasn't ready to stop yet. He pressed his lips back to Mingyu's in an even deeper kiss before the latter had a chance to say anything. Yes, Wonwoo was greedy but he had no idea what would happen after tonight so he didn't care. 

Mingyu broke the kiss, moving his lips along Wonwoo's jaw, up to his temple, then back to nip at the corner of his mouth. 

"Wonwoo, there are- what the fuck?"

Jun's voice caused them to back away from each other breathlessly. 

"What are you two- how the fuck did you even get here?" his friend asked, staring at Mingyu.

Wonwoo was trying to catch his breath, trying to calm himself. He could still feel Mingyu's lips on his, the taste lingering in his mouth.

Mingyu cleared his throat. "I just needed to talk to Wonwoo. I will-"

"Yeah sure. You know what? I don't care. I should not have asked. But listen, Won. There are some scary dudes inside the café, asking if some tall, dark-haired and good-looking guy had entered in the past hour," Jun muttered, his eyes turning on Mingyu again. 

Wonwoo got alert as realization hit him. _No._ "That is-"

"They seemed to have followed me," Mingyu mumbled more to himself before turning around, cursing. "Fuck! I shouldn't have come here! I am such an idiot!" 

Wonwoo clasped his arm. "You have to leave -now. Just climb over the hedge and run away," he urged Mingyu, starting to push against his back since the latter wasn't budging. "What are you waiting for? They are obviously looking for you. The description fits you. Please go." 

Several emotions crossed Mingyu's face, which Wonwoo couldn't read. Then Mingyu eyed him with a soft look before glancing at Jun. "Go back inside. You never saw me here and you have never seen me before, got it?" 

Jun nodded dumbfounded, probably still perplexed about what was going on. 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand. "You are coming with me." 

"What?" Jun and Wonwoo let out at the same time. 

"You are coming with me until those guys leave. I don't want them to see you or ask you questions. They will be able to read you like a book. It is too dangerous. I can't let that happen." 

"But what about Jun?" Wonwoo asked, glancing at his friend who looked betrayed. 

"Yeah, what about me?" 

Mingyu started moving while pulling Wonwoo with him. "They won't hurt you," he said, looking back at Jun. "Just tell them your colleague left for a break and that no one had come inside the café in the past two hours and they will leave again. I didn't enter the café through the front door, so they can't know that I am here. Go." 

Wonwoo let himself get dragged towards the containers as Jun went back inside while cursing. Wonwoo's mind was empty. Everything felt so surreal, the situation unbelievable. 

Mingyu suddenly squatted in front of him, stretching out his hands. "Come on." 

Wonwoo looked down at him. "W-what are you doing?" 

"I help you to climb over the hedge. Come on." 

Wonwoo shook his head, knowing his climbing abilities. He was a lightweight but he couldn't even hold himself up for more than five seconds. It was embarrassing. "Can't we just wait here until they leave?" 

Mingyu seemed impatient, grabbing Wonwoo's right ankle. "No. If they insist to look around, they will come to the backyard as well. I can't let them see you." 

"Fine," Wonwoo mumbled before placing his foot on Mingyu's hands, arm around his shoulder, letting himself be lifted. Wonwoo was impressed by the other's strength while climbing on top of the hedge. He looked at the other side, hesitating to jump down- it seemed a bit too high.

But only seconds later, Mingyu climbed up beside him, grabbing his hand before jumping to the ground, dragging Wonwoo along. They ran towards a building closeby, hiding behind it- Mingyu never letting go of his hand.

"What is even happening?" Wonwoo mumbled more to himself while leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He needed to start working out. 

Mingyu began to absently stroke the back of Wonwoo's hand with his thumb- the caress only light. "I am sorry. I am a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have come. I wasn't aware that they have already followed me here. This is so fucked up." 

Wonwoo turned his eyes on Mingyu, letting go of his hand, instantly missing the touch. "Look at me," he mumbled, his heart started to pound because of the words he was about to say next. "I am glad that you came. I missed you."

Mingyu opened his mouth but no words came out. He seemed surprised, his cheeks flushing. And this was probably the first time Wonwoo had made him blush. Mingyu cleared his throat. "You mean as a friend?"

Wonwoo chuckled and rested his forehead against Mingyu's chest, absorbing the comfort and safety of his body. "Yeah, sure. What else, right?" 

Mingyu dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "We met at the wrong time."

Wonwoo pulled away, glancing into the eyes of that guy who had won his heart at first sight. Absolutely nothing felt wrong with him. "Would there have been a better time?"

A smile escaped Mingyu's lips. "Yes. When I was 14 for example. I was a pretty good-looking, polite teenager despite puberty."

Wonwoo chuckled. "So, you are telling me that you weren't the bad boy in school, fighting everyone else who annoyed you?" 

"Oh, I was. But I only started being bad after my 15th birthday," Mingyu replied, flashing him a grin. 

Wonwoo laughed, for a moment forgetting the seriousness of the situation. They were hiding from some thugs, who were looking for Mingyu. It was surreal. The thought about it caused him to frown.

"Don't do that," Mingyu whispered, brushing his thumb over his forehead.

"What?" Wonwoo asked, closing his eyes at the gentle touch.

"Don't start thinking. Don't worry your pretty head about it. Don't be sad- not because of me."

 _Pretty?_ Wonwoo opened his eyes, staring right into Mingyu's soul. And he had a beautiful soul -as beautiful as his face. "I guess it is too late for that."

Mingyu seemed conflicted, gaze moving from Wonwoo's eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. He sighed softly. "Why are you making this so hard for me?"

" _You_ came back. It is your fault," Wonwoo said with a pout.

"Sorry." Mingyu circled his arm around his waist and drew Wonwoo's body flush against his. "We still can't see each other after tonight- probably for a long time."

"I know," Wonwoo mumbled into his chest, eyes starting to prickle as the realization of Mingyu's words were washing over him. He fucking fell for Mingyu. Pretty hard. It wasn't only love at first sight anymore, it was love at _every_ sight.

"Just to get this straight, we are still only friends," Mingyu mumbled, rubbing his back in a soothing way.

"I know."

Suddenly they heard some male voices, causing them to separate. Mingyu motioned Wonwoo to be silent while moving towards the edge of the house, peeking around the corner. Soon a car was racing away with screeching tires. "It was them," Mingyu mumbled, turning to face him. "Three of them."

Wonwoo didn't know what to say. He had no idea what kind of thugs they were and what they had wanted to do for Mingyu to decline driving them. Wonwoo just knew that he hated that sad expression on the other's face right now. 

"You should go back and check on Jun. I should leave as well," Mingyu said without looking at him.

Wonwoo stepped in front of him, placing two fingers under Mingyu's chin and raising his head slightly so their eyes met. "I know that you threw your phone away but there are still some phone booths around who do work actually. You know when my shift is and you can find the phone number of the café in the internet." He paused, pulling his hand away. "Please call me. Please let me know that you are okay."

Mingyu brushed the back of his hand over Wonwoo's cheek, a soft look on his face. "I will try. Just don't worry about me. I will be alright."

"Will you be really?" Wonwoo asked doubtfully, already worrying. "Do you even have a place to stay, to hide?"

"I do. I have old friends in other towns. They will help me."

Wonwoo hummed, closing his eyes for a second, feeling pain in his heart. He knew the goodbye was close. And he hated goodbyes- especially without knowing when he would see Mingyu again. "Okay," Wonwoo mumbled, turning his eyes away and lowering his head. He was afraid that he would start crying if he would keep looking at the other.

"Hey," Mingyu grabbed his hand, linking their fingers loosely. "I know we are just friends but can I give you a good-bye kiss?"

Wonwoo glanced up at him, scoffing playfully, trying not to show how the word _goodbye_ was upsetting him. "Do you even believe yourself when you talk about that friendship bullshit? It is-"

Mingyu put a hand on Wonwoo's back, capturing his lips in a mind-numbing kiss, cutting off his words. Mingyu's tongue explored his mouth gently- not invading. The kiss progressed to an even tender touch before his lips left Wonwoo's. Then he was gone, walking away without turning back, taking a big part of Wonwoo's heart with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 👀


	10. Chapter 10

Wonwoo was going crazy. Three weeks were gone since he had last seen or heard from Mingyu. The latter hadn't called yet. Wonwoo kept asking Jun every time if the phone had been ringing in the cafe, annoying the other a lot. But Wonwoo didn't care. He was scared. Worried. What if something had happened to Mingyu? What if those thugs had found him before Mingyu had the chance to hide somewhere? What if he was hurt or- A cold shiver ran down Wonwoo's spine. He didn't even want to imagine all the bad things that could have happened to the other.

Wonwoo's inner turmoil had led him to a desperate and questionable act. He remembered where Mingyu's sister was living and even at the risk of getting called a stalker or worse, he decided to visit her. Wonwoo felt like a creep but he needed to try that last option, hoping Mingyu's sister had heard anything from her brother. Wonwoo just needed to know that the other was doing alright. He stepped in front of the door, feeling nervous. He took a deep breath before ringing the bell. Only seconds later, Wonwoo could hear footsteps from inside, running towards the door before it opened slowly. 

"Wonu?" Myung let out with widened eyes, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Are you bringing me my gift already?"

Seeing the little boy who reminded him so much of Mingyu, made Wonwoo's heart constrict. He crouched in front of him. "Hey, buddy. But it isn't your birthday yet, right?"

Myung sighed dramatically. "Right. But it is-"

"Myung, honey, I told you not to open the door on your own," a female voice yelled before a brown-haired curly head appeared behind the little boy. 

The first thing Wonwoo noticed was, that Mingyu and his sister didn't look alike. She was at least ten years older, pretty short and although they had the same eyes, everything else about her face was different. 

"Can I help you?"

 _Here we go._ "Ah, yes. Hi- I am-"

"Mom, mom." Myung tugged at his mother's pants. "This is Wonwoo."

She grabbed her son's hand. "Wait. You mean you are _the_ Wonwoo?" 

_The Wonwoo?_ "I guess that is me," Wonwoo mumbled with a shy smile. "I am sorry for coming here just like that. I-"

Mingyu's sister smiled at him, stepping aside. "Oh, please. Don't be sorry. Come inside. Myung talks so much about you."

Wonwoo chuckled, ruffling the little boy's hair before entering. Myung being here, had helped him a lot already. Now his mother wouldn't think that Wonwoo was some kind of stalker. 

They lead him into a spacious living room and Wonwoo sat on the soft sofa- Myung right next to him. He looked up at Wonwoo with an adorable smile. 

"Again, I am sorry for coming here just like that. But it is-" Wonwoo trailed off, glancing down at Myung. He shouldn't mention Mingyu's name in front of him right now. He didn't know what Myung's family had told him about his uncle.

"Hey baby, how about you go to your room and clean up the Lego you had started playing hours ago? I need to talk to Wonwoo for a moment," Mingyu's sister said, probably sensing that Wonwoo didn't want to talk in front of her son.

"But mommy, I didn't see Wonu for a long time and-"

"I am sure that Wonwoo will see you after we have talked, okay? So go clean up the Lego and then you can show him your room."

Wonwoo smiled at Myung. "That is right. I am looking forward to seeing it."

"Okay," the little boy said with a pout but jumped down from the sofa obediently, running out of the living room.

"He is an adorable boy," Wonwoo mumbled before glancing back at the woman.

Mingyu's sister smiled. Then she let out a sigh. "Yeah, he is. But he can be very exhausting, too- like every other boy his age." She paused, her expression turning serious. "But I guess you are here because of Mingyu, aren't you?"

"W-what- how did you know?" 

"You are not here to see Myung," she added with a knowing smile.

"No. I mean he is adorable but- Look, I normally would never do something like that, coming to a stranger's house out of nowhere. But I am pretty desperate." Wonwoo let out a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't start crying in front of her. "I- I just need to know that Mingyu is doing fine. I didn't hear from him for weeks and I am worried that-" he trailed off, realizing that maybe she didn't know anything about Mingyu driving thugs around and Wonwoo didn't want to spill his secret.

"It is okay. I know everything. And Mingyu told me that you know it, too. We are actually the only ones who know about my brother's job," she said as if she could read his mind.

Wonwoo widened his eyes. "You know about his driving?"

She sighed. "Yes. Yes, I do. And you must think that I am a bad older sister for not stopping Mingyu to do that."

"No, no I am not thinking-"

"It is just- Mingyu has his reasons and he is old enough so- he is pretty stubborn."

Wonwoo shifted in his seat. He didn't want her to tell him Mingyu's story. He wanted it to hear from the other- whenever he was ready to tell him. "I am here to ask if he had called you? I just need to know that he is doing fine."

Mingyu's sister shook her head. "He didn't call."

"He didn't?" Wonwoo froze, feeling a sickness filling his stomach.

"No. But he sent a postcard. Looks like he is somewhere in the south," Mingyu's sister added before standing up, moving to the glass cabinet. She opened it, getting out a card before sitting back on the sofa. "Here. It came five days ago."

Wonwoo was relieved that Mingyu was alive but he didn't understand why she was handing him the postcard. Wasn't it too personal? He looked at the picture on the front. It showed some big sunflowers right next to a well-known windmill. Wonwoo recognized it. He had already seen that windmill before. It was located in a city at least two hours away from them.

"Turn it around."

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't read your private-" Wonwoo started protesting but despite his words, turned the postcard around, widening his eyes. It was addressed to him.

"Mingyu actually sent us two postcards."

Wonwoo was confused but started reading. "Hi Wonwoo, my _friend_. If you are reading this, then you are probably sitting on my sister's sofa right now. I can't believe that you miss me that much, intruding Yoonah's home. :) Sorry for not calling you but there are no working phone booths in the South. (You were wrong!) Don't worry about me. I am still alive. I miss you and I hope to see you soon. Don't bother my sister too much and take care of yourself. Mingyu."

Wonwoo's heart warmed after reading his letter. He gulped down the lump in his throat, looking up at Yoonah. "How, how did he know I would come here? Is he a fortuneteller now?"

Mingyu's sister smirked. "Well, I don't know what you did to my brother but he seems pretty fond of you. He was talking about you as much as Myung did, to be honest."

"But why would he send the postcard here?"

Yoonah chuckled, playing with her earring. "I am not sure Wonwoo, but judging by my little brother's behavior, I would say that he is falling for you- pretty hard."

"I don't think so." Wonwoo blushed, looking down at the postcard to hide his face. The situation was odd. He felt welcomed here though he had never met Mingyu's sister before. She had a warm presence- almost like her brother. And then, staring at Mingyu's handwriting, Wonwoo started to tear up out of nowhere, not able to hold it back. He missed him so fucking much.

Yoonah sighed, sliding closer to Wonwoo, resting a hand on his knee. "You should know that Mingyu had never let anyone get too close to him before- apart from family. He has a difficult past but my dear brother seemed a lot calmer and happier after meeting _you._ "

Wonwoo looked up at her, aware that she could see his teary eyes. But he didn't care. Yoonah was nice, her eyes as warm as Mingyu's and he trusted her. 

"Mingyu is totally into you- in case he didn't tell you that before. But his job has its price. His driving will not allow him to live like others his age. Mingyu knows that he probably can't have a normal, healthy relationship. That's why he distances himself from people who are trying to get closer to him. He protects himself in that way. That is why he only wants to stay friends, I guess."

Wonwoo chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Wow, did he tell you everything about us?"

Yoonah shrugged with a smile. "Well, you know- we are family. We are very close. I guess he told me most of it but probably not everything, don't worry," she added with a wink. "But seeing how you are tearing up because you miss my brother, makes me understand him. Regardless of that, you are pretty cute."

"Don't say that," Wonwoo mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He was sitting with Mingyu's sister who he had met for the very first time today, almost crying like a baby because he misses her brother so fucking much. And now she was complimenting him also. It was more than embarrassing.

"Wonwoo~ I am done cleaning. Are you coming?" Myung suddenly yelled from upstairs. 

Wonwoo rubbed his eyes, hiding the postcard into the pocket of his coat. "I should go and let your son show me his room, huh?" He turned to Yoonah. "I- thank you for telling me everything and for giving me the postcard."

"You are very welcome, sweetie. If you need something, anything- feel free to come, okay? You are welcome here."

Wonwoo nodded, standing up, feeling a warmth spreading through him because of her words. "Thank you so much." He cleared his throat, hesitating to ask but he had to. "Oh, and if- if Mingyu will contact you again in some kind of way, could you please tell him that-that I miss him as well? As a friend -obviously."

"Obviously," Yoonah repeated with a smile. "Sure, I will do that." She stood up as well. "Oh and Wonwoo, you should totally join us at Myung's party this Saturday. He really wants you to come."

Wonwoo smiled. That little boy was seriously adorable. "I am working on Saturdays but I will try and stop by before my shift starts."

Wonwoo was carrying the gift under his arm. He had bought the yellow racing car, Myung wanted from him. It was almost three o'clock as he was walking up the driveway to Yoonah's house. Wonwoo hadn't planned to stay for too long- a big group of children in one house, probably high on sugar, sounded exhausting. But he had promised Myung to come to his birthday after the little boy had shown him his room a few days ago. And Wonwoo couldn't disappoint him. He rang the doorbell, glancing at the two blue balloons, hanging from the window to his left. 

Yoonah opened the door a moment later, smiling at him happily. "Oh, hey. Hi, Wonwoo. You are here! That is so great. Myung will be very very happy to see you! Come inside."

"Hi. Of course, I am here, I promised him. I can't stay for more than an hour though," Wonwoo said with a smile while stepping inside. 

"That's okay, sweetie." Yoonah paused. "Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you go upstairs real quick and get the heavy box from the first room on the left? There are games inside. I shouldn't leave the kids on their own for too long and my husband is at work so-"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Wonwoo let out, handing her Myung's present. "Can you take this for me? I will be right back."

"Sure. Myung will open the gifts later. Thank you for your help. Join us in the living room afterward." 

"Alright," Wonwoo replied with a smile before walking up the wooden stairs to the rooms on the first floor. The interior of the house was just as spectacular as the exterior. It seemed newly carpeted, the walls repainted. Wonwoo headed for the first room to his left, opening the door. He hadn't expected someone to be inside. And he definitely hadn't expected that this someone would be _him_. Wonwoo almost stopped breathing at the sight that was standing just a few feet in front of him.

Mingyu turned around, obviously gotten startled. He was bare-chested, a blue shirt slung over his shoulder, his hair still damp from a shower.

Wonwoo stared at him dumbfounded while closing the door with his foot. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on, not comprehending yet that Mingyu was here. Was his mind playing tricks on him now? "I-I need to get a box with-"

Mingyu let out a soft growl before rushing to Wonwoo, crushing his lips down onto his, driving his tongue into his startled mouth- the shirt falling to the floor. 

Wonwoo wrapped his hands around Mingyu's arms to steady himself. Every fiber of his being was screaming Mingyu's name. Wonwoo wanted to deepen the kiss but his lungs were aching for air already, causing him to pull away.

Mingyu didn't give him much time to catch his breath though. Easing Wonwoo against the door, Mingyu clasped his hands possessively around him, pressing his lips back on his. Mingyu was kissing the breath out of him -a deep, hungry, passionate kiss that spoke of too much time apart. 

"Min- gyu," Wonwoo managed to stutter before being silenced with Mingyu's mouth covering his once again- his hot tongue slipping between his lips. Wonwoo slid his hand down Mingyu's body, letting his fingers dance along his soft skin. Was all of this real?

Mingyu grazed his lips and rasped, "I can't get you out of my fucking head anymore." He slowly slid his hands up the sides of Wonwoo's body and around his back. Mingyu was touching him everywhere- as if he was inspecting him. Then he kissed Wonwoo slower, sweet and gentle- like trying to calm them both down with his lips.

Wonwoo tilted his face to deepen the kiss while wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck. He needed him closer. Heartbeat to heartbeat. Desire rippled through him as he could feel the warmth radiating from the other's chest. "You make me-" he trailed off as Mingyu picked him up by the waist, his hands firmly planted on his butt. Wonwoo gasped, winding his legs around him, a tingling sensation spreading down his body.

Mingyu carried him to the bed, sitting on the edge with Wonwoo on his lap. He stared at him intently for a long count of ten. "You-" 

"Are you back for good?" Wonwoo asked, panting heavily, getting lost in the depth of his warm brown eyes. 

"No, just for Myung's birthday. I have to leave tomorrow morning," Mingyu mumbled before starting to spread kisses along his neck. "God, you always smell so fucking good."

Wonwoo sucked in a breath. The feel of Mingyu's lips on his neck had his body raging out of control. He tried to think straight. "I-I don't want you to leave again."

"I have to," Mingyu muttered against his skin before lifting his head, licking into his mouth, causing a low whimper to leave Wonwoo's throat. His tongue was searching, touching his. Mingyu slid his hands down his sides while kissing him deeper. "I was thinking every fucking day about you. Several times a day to be precise."

Wonwoo felt the last of his walls breaking down at Mingyu's words. Tears gathered, welling up and threatening to fall out of nowhere. He leaned away, a sob escaping his lips.

Mingyu's face fell while making tiny circles with his fingers on Wonwoo's back. "No, please don't cry." He pouted. "Don't, okay?"

"I am just- shocked. You startled me. I didn't expect to see you today," Wonwoo managed to say without sobbing again. 

"It was a spontaneous idea, but then I heard that you would probably come over and I got very excited. I was about to change after taking a quick shower and then you surprised me in here," Mingyu replied, eyes looking gently over Wonwoo's features. 

"Your sister tricked me. She told me to get a heavy box with games from this room." Wonwoo smiled but then a tear escaped and started its trip down his cheek. "Look at me. I am a mess because of you," he accused the other with a pout.

"Don't cry," Mingyu mumbled again, his voice sounding low but comforting. He reached out, brushing the tear away with his thumb, kissing Wonwoo gently on each side of his face. "I don't like seeing you sad."

"Then don't leave again," Wonwoo whispered with a sob. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu, his face nestled against the other's neck. Wonwoo felt safe, wanting to stay close to him like this forever.

Mingyu was rubbing soothing circles on his back without responding to his plea. 

Wonwoo sighed before placing a soft kiss on his neck, just below his ear, causing Mingyu to quiver in his arms. Wonwoo felt excited to have found the other's sensitive spot, staying there, licking his skin. He felt weak with need- hardly believing that Mingyu was here with him. Wonwoo was intoxicated by his feelings for that gorgeous man, his desire like a drug.

"Hey, you were crying just now, how can you-" Mingyu trailed of as Wonwoo began to press kisses from his jaw to his neck again, causing him to squirm under him. "F-uck."

"So," Wonwoo started, his lips gently sucking at Mingyu's earlobe. "Are we still only friends?"

Mingyu hissed in pleasure, both of his hands were on Wonwoo's hips, his fingers digging into his skin. Then he leaned back just enough to look Wonwoo in the eye, his gaze darkened. "I- we can't be together. We can't be like-"

Wonwoo didn't want to hear Mingyu telling him that they couldn't be more, silencing him with an open kiss, parting his lips with his tongue. Wonwoo was a mess of nerves tingling, heat pooling. He wanted Mingyu so much closer, wanted to feel his skin on his and-

"Uncle Mingyu!~ Wonwoo!~"

.. _to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet reunion 👬
> 
> Be prepared for a loooot of fluff (and more) in the next chapter. 
> 
> I am always happy to read your thoughts about this- thankful for every comment and kudo! Stay safe ❤


	11. Chapter 11

Wonwoo was skipping work. He had never done something like that before- at least not without a good reason. And staying with Mingyu because the latter would leave first thing in the morning, wouldn't probably be accepted as a good reason by his employer. But Wonwoo couldn't change it. After not seeing Mingyu for weeks, he couldn't bring it over his heart to leave for work. So he stayed.

The birthday party had been loud and lively with all those little children running around the house but Wonwoo hadn't cared about that. His eyes had been glued to Mingyu, watching his every move like a creep, hoping that no one had noticed. 

It was late and the guests had already left, being picked up by their parents a few minutes ago. Wonwoo was sitting on the sofa, watching Mingyu playing with his nephew. He was lifting and twirling Myung over his head, making the boy laugh with all his heart. Wonwoo smiled at the sight, falling even harder for that astonishing guy. Thank God, Myung hadn't barged in into the room earlier but had just called them from downstairs. It would have been difficult to explain why Wonwoo was sitting on his uncle's lap, nibbling at-

"Look at you, all smiles and in love," Yoonah said, sitting down next to him. Her hair was a mess and she seemed pretty exhausted after the party.

_In love? _Wonwoo cleared his throat, trying not to blush. "What are you even saying?"__

Yoonah let out a chuckle before turning her eyes on Mingyu and her son. "Well, the last time you were sitting on my sofa, you were pretty down and sad. Look at you now. I am just asking myself, what or rather _who_ is making the difference today," she said, glancing back at him with a knowing smile.

Wonwoo scratched his neck. He was too obvious. But he couldn't hide his affection for Mingyu. The latter was his weakness already. "He-he is adorable with Myung."

"Yeah, he is. That's why my son is so crazy about his uncle, always wants to be around him." Yoonah paused, glancing at her watch. "But I guess the fun is over for today. Hey baby, it is time to get ready for bed."

Myung looked up at her as Mingyu was putting him back on his feet- both of them had flushed cheeks and tousled hair after playing around. "But I am not tired yet, mommy."

Yoonah stood up from the sofa, walking towards him. "I know, I know. But it is still time for bed. It is already very late. You can play with all of your new toys tomorrow morning, alright? And dad will be already back from his business trip after you wake up."

"Listen to your mom, buddy," Mingyu said before trying to put his disheveled hair back in order. "Ah, I am so exhausted," he mumbled before heading to the sofa, plopping right next to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo's heart was racing from feeling Mingyu's body heat next to his. The other was sitting too close. There was no space left between them. Wonwoo resisted the urge to cuddle into him.

"Baby, come on," Yoonah said, holding her hand out to her son. "Be good. You are a big boy now, right?"

Myung grabbed her hand with a pout on his lips. "Yes, mommy." 

"You want to say bye to Wonwoo first?" Yoonah asked as they walked to the sofa.

"Yes," Myung mumbled before rushing to Wonwoo, stretching out his arms, waiting. "Bye Wonu. Thank you for the car."

"You are welcome, buddy," Wonwoo said, hugging his tiny body. "Sleep tight."

"Yes." Myung grabbed his mother's hand again as she led them out of the living room.

As soon as they were out of sight, Mingyu swung a possessive arm around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him back against his side. "I missed your touch," he mumbled, lips grazing Wonwoo's ear. "And I am fucking tired."

The tickle of his breath sent shivers through his body. Wonwoo tucked his head into the crook of Mingyu's neck, smelling the heady combination of cologne and warm skin. Wonwoo sighed softly. "I should go home then so you can go to bed."

Mingyu tightened his arm around his waist, preventing Wonwoo from moving away. "No. You can't go yet. I hardly spend time with you today. There were too many children between us all afternoon. Please stay," he mumbled in a whine.

Wonwoo lifted his head, pressing his lips on Mingyu's cheek, forcing himself to stop at one kiss. Yoonah could be back any moment and he didn't want her to see them making out on her sofa. He sighed. "But you should go to bed and-"

"Are you already done with me? Do you want to escape-"

Wonwoo pulled away, staring at him in shock. "What? No! Never! What are you saying?" he let out. Suddenly he noticed how tired Mingyu looked, noticed the bags under his eyes. "It is just that I should go and let you get some rest. You look very tired."

"I _am_ tired but I still want you to stay," Mingyu mumbled, cupping his cheek gently, brushing his thumb over his lips. "Do you want to stay?"

Wonwoo shivered, sighing softly. He didn't want to go. "Okay, yes. Maybe ten more-"

"I meant that you should stay for the night."

"W-what?" Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's hand away, widening his eyes. "You want me to stay overnight? Here? In your sister's house?"

"Yes, where else? She has enough guestrooms upstairs and you don't have to drive back home late at night."

Wonwoo wanted to stay. God, he seriously wanted to spend every moment they could together. But he knew how his body was reacting to Mingyu and he couldn't trust himself. He was not ready to- 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Mingyu asked, brushing his hand along his shoulder. "My sister won't have a problem with it. She will probably ask you to stay anyway."

"It is not that."

"What is it then?" Mingyu asked, caressing Wonwoo's arm with his fingertips. Then he halted, a grin appearing on his face. "Are you maybe scared?"

"What?"

"Are you scared that I could make a move on you tonight?" Mingyu asked teasingly. "Are you scared that you can't resist my body and-"

Wonwoo hit his chest with his fist. "Are you crazy? W-why would I? I certainly wouldn't do t-that," he mumbled, hating himself for stuttering. 

Mingyu chuckled but his expression turned serious a moment later. "Hey, I would never do something you don't want. Besides, I am too tired to get lai-"

Wonwoo covered Mingyu's mouth with his hand to stop him, a blush already heating his cheeks. "Yah! Are you crazy? Don't say it out loud. Someone could hear."

Mingyu pulled his hand away with a smirk. "Why? Don't tell me that you are shy all of a sudden? A few hours before you were kis-"

"Myung is sleeping like a stone. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow," Yoonah muttered, entering the living room, interrupting him.

Wonwoo slid across the sofa, creating some distance between them, hoping that his blush was gone by now.

"Myung partied pretty hard today, huh?" Mingyu said with a chuckle as his sister sat down on the sofa in front of them.

"You can say that. Thanks to you," Yoonah mumbled with a sigh, rubbing her eyes. Throwing birthday parties for a child seemed to be pretty exhausting. "I need a glass of wine. Will you two join me?"

"Sounds great," Mingyu replied instantly.

Wonwoo shook his head. "Thank you for the invitation. Actually, I already stayed for too long. I should drive back home."

Yonaah stood up. "No way. Mingyu told me that you live half an hour from here. You stay overnight and drink something with us."

"But I should-"

"No buts," Yoonah interrupted him before heading into the kitchen. 

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu, looking at him helplessly. "But-"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I told you that she will force you to stay."

Mingyu was laying on the bed, patting the empty spot next to him. "Why are you standing there like a shy teenager? Come here."

"You said your sister has enough guest rooms," Wonwoo mumbled, leaning his back against the wall, feeling slightly tipsy from the wine. 

"She has but- but you don't really think that I would spend the night alone if I could sleep next to you, right?" Mingyu asked, stretching with a yawn. "Come here. I am tired. I won't touch you, I promise."

Wonwoo hesitated. He wanted to and the wine in him wanted him to cuddle into the other, too. But he didn't trust his body nor did he trust Mingyu's. And Wonwoo wasn't ready to sleep with him. Not tonight. His feet were still leading him to the bed nonetheless, betraying him. Wonwoo sat down on the edge next to him- near but not touching. 

"Aren't you tipsy as well? How can you be so shy in that state?" Mingyu asked with a chuckle, sitting up. Then he wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist, pushing him to lay down.

"Yah!"

"Yah what, hmm?" Mingyu mumbled, turning on his side, facing him with their knees touching.

Wonwoo stilled, realizing how close Mingyu was, how good he smelled, how warm his eyes were. One small dip of his head and he could steal a kiss but Wonwoo felt shy all of a sudden. He moved his eyes lazily over Mingyu's soft features, happy that the ugly bruises had almost vanished entirely. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are handsome," Wonwoo whispered, reaching out to trail his fingers over Mingyu's brow down his nose. Then he skimmed his fingertips over Mingyu's cheek, brushing his thumb over his lips.

Mingyu gasped, loosely wrapping his arm around Wonwoo's waist. "Did you see yourself?"

Wonwoo smiled, blushing. Mingyu's body heat wrapped around him and he loved the way he was feeling in the other's arms more than anything else in the world.

"I want to know more about you," Mingyu whispered after a beat of silence. "And by that, I don't mean your life story or what your hobbies are." He paused, pulling Wonwoo closer, their faces merely inches apart. "I want to know what keeps you up at night. And what kind of music makes you happy. I want to hear about your dreams that had already come true and what you hated about being a little child. I-"

Wonwoo cracked up laughing at that though the other's words had warmed his heart. "I am sorry," he said as Mingyu started pouting. "But that was-" 

"Was that too cheesy?"

"Pretty much," Wonwoo replied with a smirk.

"Don't laugh at me. I am serious though," Mingyu mumbled in a sulking voice.

Wonwoo leaned in to place a kiss on his pouting lips. "Right now, I can't give any thought to that, because all I can think about is you."

Mingyu hummed. "You make me crazy," he whispered before placing his mouth over his. He started to kiss Wonwoo softly at first, then tracing the outline of his lips with his tongue. Mingyu moved his right knee between his legs, deepening the contact. 

A rush of heat enveloped Wonwoo as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Mingyu's lips were sending tingles down his arms as he opened his mouth, melting into him. Mingyu let out a soft hum that ran through Wonwoo like fire. But someplace in the back of his mind, he remembered that they were both slightly tipsy and Mingyu tired as hell. It felt not right. It wasn't the right moment. Wonwoo pulled his lips away before he would totally lose it. "We should stop here."

Mingyu was gasping for breath but his eyelids seemed to get too heavy to keep them open. "We should?"

"Yes. You look tired. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Wonwoo asked, staring at Mingyu's face, enraptured with every part of it- looking at his closed eyes, thick lashes and his nose and those full lips. Wonwoo felt a wave of affection for that guy that was nearly knocking the air out of him.

"Not much," Mingyu mumbled, eyes still closed.

Wonwoo wanted to know the reason. Also, he wanted to know where Mingyu had been staying in the south and if he had been doing alright. But he also wished for Mingyu to tell him whenever the other felt ready- not planning to force him. Wonwoo was still patient. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Mingyu's eyelid.

"Mhh, those soft lips- are you trying to seduce me? Didn't you say we should stop?"

Wonwoo smiled before pressing a kiss on the corner of Mingyu's mouth. "I did," he replied while his hand had found its way under the other's shirt, caressing his chest.

Mingyu opened his eyes, looking right at him- a slow, sexy smile working its way across his face. "It feels like you _are_ seducing me, though."

"I am not," Wonwoo mumbled, though continuing to let his hand travel over Mingyu's body, brushing his nipple by accident. "You should get some sleep. You seem very very tired. Don't fight against it."

Mingyu's breath hitched and he pressed Wonwoo even closer to his chest until there was no space left between them. "That's unfair," he mumbled before sighing softly. "But fine. If you feel the need to- you know, if you want to take me in the middle of the night- then wake me up before you start, please. I don't want to miss it."

"Idiot!" Wonwoo poked Mingyu's tummy playfully before pulling his hand away, cuddling kittenlike against the other, snuggling into his body. He pressed his ear onto Mingyu's chest, listening to his slow and steady heartbeat. _A beautiful sound_. Wonwoo couldn't believe he was in Mingyu's arms, couldn't stop himself pressing closer to him. The latter was running his hand up and down his back, almost lulling him to sleep. Wonwoo felt warm and everything was perfect. Then Mingyu dropped his hand down his backside, squeezing Wonwoo's butt. Gone was the short innocent moment. "Mingyu."

The other chuckled with amusement. "Sorry. I wanted to give it a try."

Wonwoo smiled, moving his hand along Mingyu's neck and shoulders. He had to hold back to tip up his face and take Mingyu's lips as his own. Wonwoo knew that it would lead to more pretty easily and he felt like they both weren't ready for it. Not yet. There was still too much they hadn't spoken about. And Mingyu was too important for him- he wasn't just a fling. "You should sleep now."

"Okay," Mingyu mumbled softly, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, buddy."

 _Buddy?_ "Wow, are you serious?" Wonwoo muttered with a scoff but cuddled into Mingyu's warmth again, breathing in his scent, knowing that the other was just teasing him. They weren't dating and they weren't a couple but they were definitely more than being buddies. That was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening- just them, being cute. 👨❤️👨


	12. Chapter 12

Wonwoo was back at work on Tuesday night. Jun had been mad at him for skipping last Saturday, not believing that he had been sick for real. But Wonwoo couldn't tell his friend about Mingyu's story- not yet. He glanced around the cafe with a sigh. It was boring. There were only two customers inside but suddenly the door opened and two guys came walking in- looking like trouble. Wonwoo hadn't seen them in here before. 

They stopped right in front of him, the blonde pounding a fist on the counter, glaring at him. "Where is he?"

Wonwoo flinched, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Where is your tall, handsome friend?"

 _No way._ Wonwoo knew who that blonde was referring to but he needed to play dumb. He needed time to think. "Do you mean my colleague? He is back in the kitchen. I can get-"

The guy reached out, grabbing Wonwoo by the collar without a warning. "Don't play games with me, asshole. Where is Kim fucking Mingyu?"

Wonwoo tried to keep a straight face, trying not to show his fear. "I have no idea what you are talking about and if you don't want to order something, then please leave the cafe again. And let go of me-"

"You come outside with us, right now!" the blonde snarled but let go of Wonwoo's collar.

"I am working as you can see. So no, I am not coming with you," Wonwoo said, trying to sound as tough as him, straightening his shirt. He would do shit and follow these two thugs. He wasn't tired of living. 

"You little fucker. You-"

"Is there a problem?" one of the guests asked, interfering.

"Sit back on your damn chair and mind your own business," the other thug hissed at the young man who flinched, turning his head, staring into his cup.

Wonwoo used the chance to back away. He was getting chills up and down his spine. Those guys must have seen Mingyu and him together somewhere. That was not good. He was fucked.

The blonde glared, pointing his finger at him. "I told you to come outside with us."

"And I told you that I am working right now. So please leave the café or I will call the cops."

The thug nodded slowly, his eyes ice cold. "Fine. We will meet again. Don't worry, asshole." And with that said, the two men walked out of the café, shutting the door with a loud bang, rattling the windows.

"What happened?" Jun came to the front a second later, stepping next to him.

"Nothing," Wonwoo mumbled, feeling nauseous. Was he in danger now? How could those thugs know him? When had they seen him together with Mingyu anyway?

"But I heard some yelling and-"

"It's nothing!" Wonwoo hissed before heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water, gulping it down. He felt uneasy. Maybe those thugs had been bluffing but it had seemed like they knew exactly who he was. "Fuck. That can't be true. Why-" The door to the backyard opened all of a sudden, scaring the shit out of Wonwoo. "What the-"

Mingyu rushed inside, wearing all black, head to toe. He spotted Wonwoo right away, letting out a sigh. Mingyu seemed out of breath- as if he had been running. "Thank god you are alright," he mumbled in a shaky voice, stepping in front of Wonwoo. "You _are_ alright, right?" Mingyu asked, locking eyes with his, his expression concerned.

"I-I am o-okay," Wonwoo stuttered, needing a moment to comprehend that Mingyu was here with him. Hadn't he left town three days ago? "Mingyu. You are here. But, w-what are you doing here?"

"We have a big problem. I messed up."

Wonwoo concluded that he was talking about those thugs but at the moment, he didn't care. He just needed him closer. He pressed a kiss against Mingyu's neck before resting his head against his shoulder, relieved to have him here. 

Mingyu seemed to be surprised but wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's waist a moment later. "Were those guys already here? Are you really alright?" he asked, his voice still sounding worried.

"I am okay. Two men were here but left a moment ago after I told them that I won't come with them," Wonwoo mumbled into his chest- Mingyu's warm scent calming his nerves. _I missed you._

"I came back as soon as I heard it from Max. They-they saw us together. Outside," Mingyu said, leaning away, his eyes scanning Wonwoo like he was making sure that he was not harmed. "Did they hurt you?"

 _Max?_ "I am fine. Stop asking," Wonwoo replied with a smile. "But when did they see us?"

Mingyu grimaced. He seemed frustrated. "That night I waited for you in front of the café. We kissed and someone saw us. I fucked up." He groaned, closing his eyes for a second. "I should have stopped seeing you right after we met in the pool. I knew that I would only get you in trouble sooner than later. But I still- god, now you are in danger and-"

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face to stop him. "Don't say that. Stop. It is not your fault. I _wanted_ to see you again. We will handle it somehow, okay? Don't be mad at yourself and don't question everything that had happened between us."

Mingyu looked at him, his eyes sad but also determined. "I can't let anything happen to you," he whispered before leaning in, sneaking a kiss.

"It's okay. We will find a way," Wonwoo mumbled before wrapping his arms around him so tight that Mingyu let out a surprised groan. "I am just so fucking happy to see you again. I missed you."

Mingyu sighed into his hair, holding him close. "You are weird. You should be angry and yell at me for getting you into trouble. I didn't deserve you. But I missed you, too. You have no idea."

"I could never be angry at you I am afraid," Wonwoo mumbled, his fingers caressing Mingyu's back with gentle strokes. "You are-"

"Hey Won, are you ma- what the fuck?" Jun muttered, interrupting them. "Whenever I leave you alone for a moment, _he_ appears out of nowhere. How is that even possible?"

Mingyu pulled away from Wonwoo, turning around with a sigh. "Hi, Jun."

"Don't _hi_ me, okay? And why can't you enter the café like everyone else? What is wrong with you anyway?"

"Jun, stop yelling," Wonwoo muttered, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't the nerve to handle his upset friend right now as well. 

"No. I want to know what's going on for fuck's sake! And by the way- some gangsters are waiting outside the café. Can you explain that as well, please?"

Wonwoo grimaced, rubbing his eyes. "Look, I will tell you everything- but not now, okay? I need to talk to Mingyu first. Can you please go back to the front? And if those guys come back inside, call the cops."

Jun groaned, throwing his hands in the air in a gesture of annoyance. "Fine! But you better explain everything to me later," he hissed before walking away, obviously mad.

"You know that you can't tell him about those thugs and my driving, right? It will endanger him as well," Mingyu mumbled, turning back to face him after Jun had left.

Wonwoo nodded with a sigh. "I know. I just said it so he will leave us alone." He paused, letting out a shaky breath. "What should we do now? It's-it's scary."

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's face, pressing light kisses against his lips. "I know. I am so sorry. They won't touch you though. I will protect you. We-we just have to hide somewhere until I figure everything out."

"I can't hide, Mingyu. I need to go to work and attend my lectures. And I-"

"Let's talk later and get out of here first," Mingyu interrupted him, grabbing his hand to drag him towards the backyard. 

"Hedge?" Wonwoo asked, already knowing the answer. The situation seemed familiar.

"Hedge."

They had been driving for almost half an hour by now. The journey was silent- except for the radio playing in the background. Their hands were laced, fingers playing with each other's palm. Mingyu parked the car in front of a snack bar, glancing at him. "Let's go in there and talk. It is too cold to stay in the car."

They headed inside the snack bar. It was almost empty and it smelled bad but Wonwoo didn't care as long as he was with Mingyu. He sat down in the back and the other followed him after buying two beer and some fries. Wonwoo watched him sitting down, resisting the urge to grab for his hand. "So-"

"The guy who organizes my jobs, told me that those thugs are looking for me in the café because they saw us kissing outside that time," Mingyu explained before Wonwoo could have the chance to ask. "I got into my car and raced here, hoping that you are alright."

Wonwoo reached out, grabbing his hand. He got to a point where he _needed_ Mingyu's touch. He hadn't realized how much until now. Mingyu's warmth was calming his nerves. 

"I am so sorry that-"

"Mingyu, I already told you- it is not your fault. Don't apologize. We will-"

"How can this be not my fault? I am the one with the fucked up job and-" Mingyu trailed off, rubbing his forehead out of frustration. "I just hope that they didn't see me with Myung, too."

Wonwoo began tracing circles on top of Mingyu's hand with his thumb. They wouldn't harm a child, right? "But- what do they want from you anyway? I mean- is there no one else? Why can't they let you go?"

"These guys from the cafe want what everyone else wants, too. They want me to drive them and get them away from the crime scene as fast as possible." Mingyu sighed, tightening the hold on Wonwoo's hand. "Since I started saying no to some of them, they are trying to force me. They need me. They know how good I am."

Mingyu looked unhappy and Wonwoo's heart squeezed tight at the sight of that. Despite the dangerous situation, he wanted to be close to him. He didn't want to get separated again. Wonwoo raised from his bench and sat down next to Mingyu, cuddling into his side after pressing a soft kiss on his neck. "Everything will be fine. I will help you."

Mingyu seemed surprised by this. He wrapped his arm tightly around Wonwoo's waist. "You are unbelievable," he whispered into his ear.

"Why can't you stop with all of this bullshit?" Wonwoo asked in a whine. The warmth of Mingyu's breath sent chills down his spine and he found himself relaxing, feeling cozy next to the other. 

"It is not that easy. My uncle died when I was 15. He was a driver as well- the best. He taught me driving even before I was allowed to -officially. Unfortunately, my uncle did some more stuff than just driving- bad stuff. He had a lot of debts." Mingyu paused, surprising Wonwoo by leaning down and planting a kiss on top of his head. "My uncle died when I was 18. The guy who had organized his jobs knew that I was good too and to pay for my uncle's debts, he dragged me into his whole bullshit. And now I need to do these jobs or he will start hurting people who are close to me. That's my fucked up story."

" Thank you for telling me. And sorry for your loss," Wonwoo mumbled before sighing softly, caressing Mingyu's arm absentmindedly. "But a few years have passed already. Weren't all those jobs not enough to pay off your uncle's debts by now?"

"I already drove those thugs around enough, yes. But the problem is that they don't care about that, you know? I am the best and- well, they need me and they don't care about anything else. They don't want me to stop driving."

Wonwoo sighed again, hating all of this so much. It sounded like straight from a movie he didn't want to be in. "Why do you have to be one of the best drivers, hmm? Can't you do some harmless accident so they don't want to hire you anymore?"

Mingyu chuckled, grabbing his beer. "Actually, that's not even that bad of an idea."

Wonwoo leaned his head away, looking at him. Mingyu could tell him everything by now, he couldn't frighten him off anymore. Wonwoo was sure. He would support him and stay by his side until the end- hoping that the end won't come too soon. 

Mingyu took a sip before turning his head to face him. "Why are you staring at me like that? Do you feel bad for me?"

Wonwoo shook his head slowly. "I feel bad for _myself_ -for falling in love with such a complicated guy." It was out before he could stop it. Realizing that he had just confessed to Mingyu, made Wonwoo blush. Was he stupid? It was not the time and why did he even say that? Was he really in love with him?

Mingyu put his beer on the table, his expression too calm- as if Wonwoo had said something ordinary. Then he reached out a hand, cupping Wonwoo's face, his thumb sweeping a caress across his cheek. "You are foolish for doing that," Mingyu mumbled before pressing his lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss.

Wonwoo kissed him back, curling his fingers into Mingyu's hair. He felt a shiver of excitement, of desire but then he remembered that they were in public. He pulled away. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Mingyu opened his mouth, licking his lips. "Why do you want to go somewhere else all of a sudden?" he asked in a teasing manner though he obviously seemed to understand what Wonwoo meant.

Despite their situation, Wonwoo didn't care about anything else than that guy next to him right now. He needed Mingyu closer, needed to feel him. They have to figure out what to do next but Wonwoo assumed that they could talk later. It didn't matter anymore. It was complicated either way. "Let's go to my place."

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes- I know what you want my dear readers...and let me tell you, there are going to be some passionate scenes in the next chapter 😉 - but definitely no smut! So don't expect too much 😘
> 
> I hope you still like this though. I am curious to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Wonwoo tried to process all of what had happened in the past twenty minutes because suddenly he found himself pressed back against the wall in his bedroom. They were kissing passionately with open mouths while Mingyu's hands were roaming on his body. Wonwoo could feel every inch of the other, each sweep of the latter's tongue and glide of his hands was making his knees weaker. A low moan escaped Mingyu's lips and entered his mouth, causing Wonwoo to gasp.

"Fuck, what are we even doing?" Mingyu muttered against Wonwoo's mouth, his voice hoarse. "Shouldn't we talk about those thugs and-"

Wonwoo shut him up with his lips. "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked teasingly before kissing him again. Wonwoo couldn't explain that incredible urge he had to feel him and touch him.

Mingyu started to slide his hand under Wonwoo's shirt where it rested possessively, kneading the skin of his chest. "Fuck, no. I just wanted to sound reasonable for a moment."

Wonwoo chuckled but groaned with pleasure as Mingyu's fingertip brushed his nipple. "Mingyu," he breathed his name, nails cutting into the other's skin. 

"Hmm? What is it?" Mingyu asked with a chuckle before lifting him by his waist. 

Wonwoo wrapped his legs around Mingyu's hips as he walked them over to his bed. Wonwoo wanted him -now. Ached for him. He couldn't wait a minute longer. "I wa-"

Mingyu tossed Wonwoo on the bed before stripping off his sweater and shirt, staring down at him. Then he jumped on top of Wonwoo, eating him up with his eyes. "I wanted to do this the first time I saw you at the pool," he whispered, his eyes darkening. Then he started to unbutton Wonwoo's shirt quickly, almost impatiently.

"Me, too," Wonwoo replied before crushing his lips back to his. Mingyu's hands trailed sparks of electricity over his skin. Wonwoo loved the feel of Mingyu's body against his, every part of him was throbbing in arousal.

Mingyu broke the kiss and lifted his head to look at him. "Before we continue with _this_ , I should tell you something first."

Wonwoo looked up at him, panting. For a moment he feared to hear something that would make everything even more complicated. _Please don't be engaged to someone. Please don't be married._

A shy smile scurried over Mingyu's features. "I fell in love with you. I-I ignored the feelings at first because I didn't want to get you into my messed up life but now I ca-"

"Fuck- you scared me. Don't do this!" Wonwoo hissed in a whisper, feeling relieved. He put his hand at Mingyu's nape, urging the latter to bend down, nipping lightly at his lower lip. _Fell in love?_ Wonwoo slipped his tongue into Mingyu's mouth, his breath warm. The latter's kisses caused Wonwoo to arch into him, silently begging for more.

"You are beautiful," Mingyu mumbled before starting to leave wet kisses along Wonwoo's jaw, down his throat, across his chest.

"So are you," Wonwoo whispered and sucked in a ragged breath as Mingyu lowered his head to trail kisses along his abdomen. Wonwoo was drunk with lust, dizzy with love. "Could you please just-" 

"I got you, babe," Mingyu whispered as he started to unbutton Wonwoo's pants. 

"What are we going to do now?" Wonwoo asked, his head resting on Mingyu's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. 

" _We_ do nothing. I will talk to Max and then do this job so those guys would leave you alone," Mingyu replied, one of his legs thrown over Wonwoo's, their feet tangled together. "I will handle it. Don't worry."

Wonwoo grimaced, not liking the idea. "But I _do_ worry. You declined that job for a reason. And now you are going to do it just because of me?"

Mingyu pressed his lips against the top of his head. "I would do everything for you. I like you more than you realize."

Wonwoo felt a warmth fill him that had nothing to do with Mingyu's heated body. He squeezed the other's hand that was captured in his. "I hate this."

"This?"

"Not this right now. _This_ is perfect." Wonwoo paused with a soft sigh. "I hate that you are a driver, helping those thugs and not being able to stop."

Mingyu pressed another kiss on his forehead. "I know. I hate it, too. It have never bothered me that much before but now- because of you, it does. A lot."

Wonwoo lifted his head, propping his elbow on Mingyu's chest, looking at him. Wonwoo gazed at his lips, his nose, and then slowly into his eyes. Mingyu was fucking pretty and Wonwoo couldn't believe that he was with him right now. "Can I- can I kiss you whenever I want to from now on?" 

Mingyu's eyes widened for a second, lips twitching in a suppressed smirk. "That question surprised me but yes, you can kiss me. You can hold my hand and hug me and annoy me whenever you feel like it, too. Because I want you to be happy."

" _You_ make me happy."

"Because I am that good looking right?"

Wonwoo slapped his chest playfully before leaning closer, his lips grazing Mingyu's cheek and then the corner of his mouth. "I don't know why but you make me feel good. And that is enough for me right now. You are my favorite feeling."

Mingyu started laughing, his chest vibrating. "That was fucking cheezy but I still like it."

Wonwoo felt the heat rising to his cheeks. Why had he even said that? Why was he so awkward? He started to pull away but Mingyu kept him where he was.

"You are so cute. I can't handle it," Mingyu said with an amused expression but his eyes looked at Wonwoo with a soft gaze.

"Stop," Wonwoo whined, hiding his face in his chest, feeling embarrassed. _Way to go._

Mingyu was rubbing his back with his hand with slow strokes. "Don't make me fall even harder for you by acting cute."

"I am not acting," Wonwoo mumbled into Mingyu's chest, breathing in his scent, which he probably would recognize everywhere by now. Was it too early to say those three important words? Because Wonwoo definitely felt like it. But he resisted the impulse. It would be surely too early for the other. 

"What are you thinking?" Mingyu asked, patting his hair. "Look at me."

Wonwoo lifted his head, knowing that his cheeks were still flushed. He locked eyes with Mingyu and for a moment Wonwoo wished he had never met the other. He was so fucking into him and he was pretty sure he was going to have his heart broken. But who cares? 

"Hey, I asked what you are thinking? Why are you frowning?" Mingyu asked, reaching out to caress his cheek. "Are you already regretting all of this?"

Wonwoo almost laughed because of the absurdity of his question. "It is quite the contrary," he whispered before leaning closer, pressing his lips to his. 

A satisfied groan escaped Mingyu's throat. His hands moved up to Wonwoo's face and held it close to his as he kissed him back, gently at first, then deeper and more urgently. 

Kissing him like that made Wonwoo quiver with pleasure and burn with desire as if they hadn't just slept with each other two times in a row. "You are driving me crazy," Wonwoo muttered against his lips before capturing them again.

Mingyu's phone, vibrating on the bedside table, caused them to break apart, panting. "Let me check who that is," he mumbled, glancing at the display. "It's my sister."

Wonwoo leaned away, letting him get the call. It was late. Why would Yoonah call her brother at that time of the day?

"Hey, hey, calm down. What happened?" Mingyu spoke into his phone, his expression worried. 

Wonwoo could hear his sister crying. Something had happened. Something bad. Was Myung okay? Wonwoo got scared, hoping that the little boy wasn't in danger.

"Which hospital? Yoonah, calm down and tell me which hospital?" Mingyu let out, sounding calm, though his face had gotten pale within the past minute. "I will be there in ten. Everything will be alright. Calm down." Mingyu hung up, his eyes looking frantic. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his shirt from the floor. "Myung. Appendix. I-i need to go to the hospital," he stuttered, voice shaking.

Wonwoo got out of the bed as well, grabbing his arm. Tears were gathering in Mingyu's eyes, breaking his heart. Wonwoo had never seen him cry before. The situation seemed to be serious. "I am coming with you. I drive."

Mingyu nodded, panic was written all over his face, his lip quivering. "My little nephew. He-"

Wonwoo cupped his face, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He was scared as hell because of Myung but he needed to keep a straight head right now. For both of them. "He will be alright! Let's go." Wonwoo grabbed his shirt from the ground and then Mingyu's car keys, taking his hand. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh *sigh* I was struggling with this chapter- primarily with the first part. But I hope it turned out well enough. And sorry for the sudden ending 🥺🙈 
> 
> I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas despite everything that is going on in the world right now. Thanks for reading this and staying loyal to me and my stories ❤


	14. Chapter 14

Myung was well, recovering at home. Two days were gone since he had been released from the hospital. It had been a shock for everyone but the doctor had removed the appendix in time and the little boy was doing fine. 

Wonwoo was sitting in Yoonah's living room after he had visited Myung. It was already late and the boy had fallen asleep while Yoonah was making them a coffee. Mingyu was not around. He had to do a job for those guys who had been looking for Wonwoo in the café days ago. He was worried as hell but he had promised Mingyu to visit his nephew since he couldn't do that.

"Myung is sleeping like a baby now. He was so happy that you came to visit him," Yoonah said, pouring him a cup of coffee. She had dark rings under her eyes because of worrying too much in the past days- which was understandable. "Since my husband is often out of town, my son is very happy to have another male in the house from time to time."

Wonwoo smiled at her. "It must be hard for you whenever your husband is not around for so long."

Yoonah sighed, handing him the cup. Then she leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. "I got used to it. It is hard, yes- but it is all the more beautiful whenever he is around. Well, and I know that it will have an end soon."

Wonwoo nodded, his mind wandering to Mingyu once again. He wanted him to end this fucked up driving job- like right now. He couldn't wait for days for the other to come back from a job like Yoonah was doing it with her husband. He would miss Mingyu like crazy.

"So, are you two finally a thing?"

Wonwoo cleared his throat, looking at her in surprise. Why was she so straightforward? "What?"

Yoonah laughed. "Oh, come on, Wonwoo! You stayed overnight at my house- together with Mingyu in one room. Don't tell me nothing is going on between you two."

Wonwoo tried hard not to start blushing like a teenager. "I don't know what we are. I just know that I am worried as hell right now because of his stupid job."

Yoonah sighed, tapping his knee. "I know, I know. Me too. But I have learned to deal with it. I started to imagine that Mingyu is doing some other, legal job which is dangerous as well- like being a firefighter or a special agent from wherever. And then I feel somehow better about it. It is also dangerous but likely he is always coming back alive. So that's how I deal with all of his jobs."

"But I want Mingyu to stop driving- like right now. I don't want him to do any more jobs."

Yoonah raised her eyebrow. "Wow. You have fallen deeper than I thought, huh?"

Wonwoo took a sip of his coffee, ignoring her penetrant gaze. "Stop saying that. I didn't."

Yoonah smiled at him like he was a kid. "You two are cute. I am happy Mingyu found someone who cares about him though-"

"Yah, stop it," Wonwoo put his cup back on the table, feeling his ears turning red. She was making him shy because everything she was saying sounded like they were a couple already. "Don't talk like we are getting married."

"We will see about that," Yoonah mumbled with a wink before yawning, glancing at her watch. She looked tired. "When is Mingyu going to be back?"

Wonwoo looked at the clock on the wall. It was already after ten. "Actually, he should be back by now. I will go home and try to call him."

"Where are you?" Wonwoo asked into the phone when he had finally reached Mingyu hours later. It was already after midnight. 

"I am at home now."

Wonwoo was worried, Mingyu's voice sounded tired- and weak. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Mingyu."

"Hmm?"

"I want to see you."

Mingyu let out a soft sigh. "It's late. You should go to sleep."

"I have a feeling that you aren't well. I want to see you."

"I am tired."

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. Normally, Mingyu wouldn't be too tired to see him. Something was fishy. "How did the job go? Did you get hurt?"

There was a beat of silence at the other end. "Wonwoo, it's nothing. I got a tiny bruise. That's all."

Wonwoo knew it. There was a reason the other didn't want him to see him right now. He was hurt. "I want to check for myself, okay? Let me see you, please."

Mingyu sighed again. "We had a small accident with the car. Nothing serious. It-"

_Accident?_ "Mingyu, please. I am fucking worried right now. I won't sleep if I can't see you and make sure that you are alright."

"You will worry much more if you see me. I am fine. So-"

"I am on my way. If you won't open the door, I will wait outside and freeze to death. I don't care."

"Stubborn brat," Mingyu muttered before Wonwoo hung up.

"Don't worry my ass." Wonwoo put on his coat before leaving the apartment. He was worried, steeling himself for the worst while rushing to Mingyu's place. It was freezing outside and he had forgotten to wear his warm cap but he didn't care. Wonwoo just needed to see the other, making sure that he was not bleeding to death or something like that.

Mingyu lived on the top floor, the entrance door downstairs had been open. Wonoo arrived in front of his apartment half an hour after their call. He was cold and tired and worried. He knocked at Mingyu's door, not wanting to wake up the neighbors at such a late hour by ringing the bell.

Wonwoo was surprised that Mingyu opened the door right away, looking unharmed. _Wait._ Wonwoo entered, turning around to face him as Mingyu was closing the door. "You said you had an accident. But you look fine. What-"

"First, hello to you, too. I missed you as well. Thank you for coming though I didn't invite you," Mingyu muttered, turning around, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Wonwoo stepped closer, studying his face intently. Mingyu had not one single bruise. "Were you messing with me on the phone?"

"Why would I mess with you about something like that. We had an accident and someone rammed into us."

Wonwoo stared at his face before lowering his eyes. He clasped the hem of Mingyu's shirt, trying to get it up. 

"Yah, what are you doing?" Mingyu asked, grabbing his hands to stop Wonwoo from stripping him.

"Let me see your body."

Mingyu chuckled in his deep voice. "Is that why you came here? Are you needy? Do you want to jump-"

"No, I am not here to get laid. Let me see your body now. You got hurt, didn't you?" Wonwoo muttered, pushing Mingyu's hand away before pulling his shirt up to expose his belly. Wonwoo cursed under his breath. Purple bruises were appearing under Mingyu's ribs.

"It is not that bad. I was pressed against the-"

"I don't want to know." Wonwoo reached out, gently trailing his fingers over Mingyu's skin- could see the goosebumps rising. He felt sad, looking at those nasty bruises. It wasn't as bad as Wonwoo had assumed but still, it was making him miserable that Mingyu had gotten hurt -again. Wonwoo tried hard to keep his emotions under control.

"Why won't you say anything? Are you mad?"

Wonwoo looked up and let himself drown in the soft, tender look in Mingyu's brown eyes. He got up on his tiptoe, pressing a soft kiss against the other's lips. "You are scaring me and it makes me sad. I worry so fucking much about you."

Mingyu let out a soft whine before cupping Wonwoo's face, kissing him properly, deep. Then he rested his forehead against his and they were nose to nose, breath to breath. "I don't want you to worry. I feel bad about it. I am sorry."

"Then stop driving."

"You know that I can't. Not yet."

A tear escaped Wonwoo's eye and he let out a shaky breath. "I don't know how to survive that," he let out, pulling back just far enough to look at Mingyu. "I like you so fucking much but I hate your job. I thought I could endure it but- I can't. My worry is eating me up from the inside out- waiting for you to come back, not knowing if you are alive or arrested or if you are hurt again and-"

Mingyu nodded, his expression turning serious. "I understand. I never expected someone to endure that- my situation. That's why I never let anyone get too close to me in the first place. With you it was different. Everything happened so fast and I couldn't stop myself from falling but- I understand that you can't go on."

Wonwoo could see the sadness in Mingyu's eyes and it was breaking his heart. "I don't know what to do. I just don't want you to-"

"It's okay." Mingyu cupped his cheek, brushing the tear away with the back of his hand and looking at him as if for the last time. "You should go. Go back to your old life and-"

_What?_ "No." Wonwoo shook his head after a beat of silence, realizing what the other was implying. "No. I can't do that. Not anymore. It is too late."

Mingyu stared at him, confusion was written over his whole face- but also something like relief. "But just now you said that- I thought you are breaking up with me."

"Breaking up? Have we ever been a couple before?" Wonwoo let out a faint chuckle, stepping closer. He watched Mingyu closely, eyes roaming around his pretty features. He could never stay away from him. Wonwoo knew he should. He should guard his heart. But he couldn't- he was fucked. "I- I love you."

Mingyu looked surprised, his eyes widened, lips slightly parted as though he was to say something. But he kept silent, just staring at Wonwoo. He probably had expected everything, just not those three words.

"I hate your job. I hate how it makes me feel. I hate to worry about you all the time." Wonwoo paused, nudging their noses together. "But I love you so fucking much. I can't stay away from you. I have to live with the situation, hoping that you will stop driving soon."

Mingyu leaned into him, his breath was fanning over Wonwoo's cheeks. He seemed to be lost for words for a moment. Then he dipped his head, kissing Wonwoo deeply. Mingyu placed his hands around his waist, fingers digging into his skin. "I love you. I am so fucking scared to lose you."

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu, careful not to press into his bruises. "I will stay. I have no other choice. It is like I am drawn to you by some force I can't control. I can't even remember my life before I met you in that stinky pool."

Mingyu chuckled into Wonwoo's hair, before pressing a kiss on the top of his head. "Lucky me, huh?"

"Lucky you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I should end the story with this chapter. 🤔 What do you think? Is it alright? Or do we need more?


	15. Epilogue

He had his hand in his and they let their arms sway between them. Myung was sitting on his uncle's shoulders, pointing left and right whenever he would spot another fascinating animal. And in Myung's eyes, _every_ animal was fascinating. 

It was spring and Mingyu and Wonwoo had officially been a couple for three months now. His nephew was eager to go to the zoo so one Saturday they had packed a backpack with food, heading for a day trip to watch the animals. It was a sunny warm day and everything was peaceful. 

Wonwoo was happy. Mingyu had applied to the university and would start studying science next semester. He was still doing some driving jobs because his manager wouldn't let him go completely, but Mingyu had assured Wonwoo that only harmless jobs were left to do. 

Wonwoo believed him and enjoyed having his boyfriend around more often. He was still worried but it had gotten easier with time. Everything seemed to be perfect. 

"Look at the chimpanzees there," Myung said with a laugh, pointing at a monkey, sitting in front of the fence, holding out his hand. "What's he doing?" he asked with a laugh. 

They stopped at a safe distance and Mingyu lowered his nephew on the ground so he could get a better look at the monkey. "He wants us to give him something to eat. That's why he's holding out his hand," he explained. 

Myung waved at the monkey, who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can we give him something?" 

"No. You are not allowed to feed animals at the zoo. It says on every sign around here." 

"Please." Myung pouted and stepped closer to the fence but Mingyu grabbed his hand, holding him back. "But why can't we feed them?"

"The animals are all getting fed at certain times. But some are just always hungry. That doesn't mean you can feed them all the time, you know?" Wonwoo explained, crouching next to Myung.

The little boy nodded, his eyes still fixed on the monkey. "You mustn't eat so much, or you'll get too fat," he told the animal. 

Wonwoo grinned. Myung was too cute and innocent- not like his uncle. Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu, who bit his lip, winking at him. _Seducer._ Wonwoo looked away, hiding his blush. They had started to cling to each other a lot. As soon as they couldn't touch for a longer time, it felt wrong. And Mingyu shamelessly was taking advantage of that. He would press Wonwoo against every piece of furniture, doing whatever he wanted to do with him. Not that Wonwoo didn't like that. But they had to control themselves in public and in front of others. They couldn't let their hormones control them as if they were some pubescent teenagers.

"Watch out!"

Wonwoo almost fell backward when Mingyu grabbed his and Myung's arm, dragging them both away all of a sudden.

"What the-" Wonwoo trailed off when he realized that the monkey was throwing dirt at them.

"Why is he doing that?" Myung asked as Mingyu put him back on his shoulders. 

"He's mad because we're not giving him anything to eat." 

Wonwoo had to smile because of Myung's pout. "Let's go. You still want to see the penguins, right?" he asked to distract the sulking boy.

Myung looked down at him from Mingyu's shoulders. "Yes. Can we go now?" 

"Sure."

They were eating lunch, sitting on some benches close to a fountain. Wonwoo was tired. They had walked around for more than two hours straight, watching bears, birds, zebras and every animal there was in that zoo. It had been nice to see everything but he didn't want to walk another step. He was just tired.

Myung was busy peeling his banana while Mingyu stared at Wonwoo, giving him a playful innocent look, biting his lip seductively. Then he leaned closer, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Wonwoo pulled away flustered. "Stop it. What are you doing?"

Mingyu leaned in again, nosing his neck. "I want to kiss you so bad."

Wonwoo's breath hitched when Mingyu's lips touched his earlobe. He was making him crazy. He shivered from top to bottom as his boyfriend's tongue suddenly traced the shell of his ear. _Fuck._ "Mingyu, not right here," he mumbled, pushing him away with a blush.

Mingyu chuckled, nudging his cheek. "Why?" He turned his eyes on Myung who was still trying to peel the banana. "Do you need help with that, buddy?"

"No, I can do that by myself."

"Alright." Mingyu paused with a hum. "Hey, Myung, do you think I can kiss Wonwoo on the lips?"

_What the fuck?_

Myung looked up for a second, a smile appearing on his face. "Yes." Then he turned his attention back on the banana, not interested in what was going to happen next.

"See, it is totally fine with him," Mingyu mumbled with a shit-ass grin plastered on his face. 

_Brat. _Wonwoo wanted to act angry but he couldn't. He looked at his boyfriend's face- his handsome face and he couldn't believe that Mingyu was his. He couldn't believe that he could take his hand and kiss him and hug him whenever he wanted to. Wonwoo shook his head before leaning in, pressing his lips on his boyfriend's.__

____

Mingyu smirked into the kiss, probably happy that he had gotten what he wanted. Then he leaned back. "Myung, your mom is gonna pick you up in a bit. So hurry up and eat."

Wonwoo glanced at the little boy who had finally successfully peeled off the banana, then turned his eyes on Mingyu. "Why is she picking him up? Why can't we-"

"We have another appointment."

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"Yes," Mingyu replied with a wink before taking a napkin, cleaning Myung's sticky hands. 

"Daddy is coming home tonight," Myung mumbled with a smile. "He promised to bring a present for me."

"Well, isn't that great."

Mingyu was peppering kisses along Wonwoo's jawline and down his neck while pressing him against the wall in the restroom of a restaurant. 

"Are you serious? You let Myung get picked up earlier just for us to make out _here_?" Wonwoo asked, hoping he didn't sound as aroused as he felt at the moment. 

"Well, that's exactly what I did," Mingyu breathed before nibbling at his earlobe. "And I wanted to eat something nice after that tiring zoo visit."

Wonwoo suppressed a moan as the other licked into his mouth and then they were kissing deep, Wonwoo's hands threading in Mingyu's hair. They shouldn't do it- not here. Not in a restaurant. But the restroom was downstairs and they would hear when some other guest would come in- but still. It was inappropriate. "Gyu, we-"

Mingyu silenced him by capturing his lips in a fierce kiss once again. "I am so fucking crazy because of you," he mumbled against his mouth. "You have no idea how hard it is to hold back all the time." 

"You are not holding back though." Wonwoo leaned away, cupping Mingyu's face, smiling. He was fucking happy. And so much in love. "But I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wanted to make the Epilogue way longer but I just don't have any ideas left for it. Sorry for everyone who was anticipating a big boom at the end 🥺  
> Still- thanks for reading! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I am curious if you like this. Let me know! 😘
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/meanie_nim)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/meanie_nimm)


End file.
